


Here We Go (Here We Go Again)

by awyeahjimin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cramps, Crying, Fluff, Growling, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Protective, Smut, Vomiting, for like a second, hissing, jisung cries, soft, very light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyeahjimin/pseuds/awyeahjimin
Summary: ABO Stray Kids pack members going through pre-heat/rut.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 79
Kudos: 361





	1. Jisung

Jisung was feeling weird all day and the pieces didn’t fall together until he was crying over some ice cream. 

It had started with him huffing angrily as he sorted through his clothes, nothing he had seemed to fit what he wanted to wear. Everything was too tight, too thin, or just ugly. Which is how he found himself rifling through the other member’s clothes.

After an exhaustive search he settled on a huge gray hoodie of Chan’s with one of Changbin’s unnecessarily expensive black t-shirts underneath and a pair of Minho’s baggy black basketball shorts. It wasn’t a cute outfit but it was comfortable and scratched some kind of itch he didn’t understand. As he went to walk into the kitchen he saw one of Jeongin’s beanies hanging off the door handle and pulled it on over his head. It was supposed to be cold today, he reasoned with himself. 

“Are literally any of the clothes you have on yours?” Seungmin teased when Jisung walked out into the kitchen where the others had all gathered already. 

“My socks and my underwear,” Jisung shrugged as he messily poured himself a bowl of cereal. After a look at the clock he started to shovel the cereal into his face, seeing that they need to leave in five minutes. After a couple bites though his stomach turned and he pushed the bowl away from him. 

“Yah did you guys let the milk expire again?” Jisung complained, going to the refrigerator to pull the carton out and inspect it.

“I just bought it a couple days ago it should be fine,” Changbin said, the alpha sounding a little confused. A glance at the expiration date confirmed what Changbin said, the date still a ways away. 

Jisung frowned and let out a little distressed whine, shocking himself. He usually didn’t let out his omega sounds, he must be really tired, he reasoned with himself as he scraped the cereal into the garbage disposal and studiously ignored the others staring at him for whining. Just thinking about eating any more of it made his stomach flip unpleasantly. 

“Jisung, you need to eat.” Chan lightly scolded, the pack alpha always looking out for his packmates. 

“I’m not hungry,” Jisung lied smoothly, “I’ll just get a granola bar from the vending machine or something if I get hungry.”

Chan eyed him suspiciously but let it go when he glanced at the clock. “Alright everyone, it’s time to go!”

The alpha corralled everyone outside and soon enough Jisung was shivering in the cold outside air, suddenly wishing he would have stolen some of Minho’s sweatpants instead.

Suddenly he was enveloped in warmth and the heavy alpha scent of cedar, Minho throwing a casual arm over his shoulder. “You know it would be polite to ask before borrowing someone else’s clothes right?” He teased, squeezing Jisung closer to him.

For a moment Jisung’s head swam in the scent of cedar, heavy and warm in his nose, it made the biting cold against his legs seem not so bad. He shook his head quickly and replied in a snarky tone, “Why would I ever be polite to you?” 

“Yah you little shit, be nice to me,” Minho protested, bumping his head against Jisung’s affectionately. Jisung smiled to himself and let Minho keep his arm around his shoulders as they finished the walk to the studio. 

They had dance practice first thing and then separated into their different schedules for the day. After this him, Chan, and Changbin were all having a writing session for the new album. It had been going well and his fingers were just itching to get onto his lap top.

However first, he needed to get through dance practice. 

They were still in the learning phase for the new choreo, the choreographer having just gotten to the point where he felt Hyunjin and Felix knew it well enough that they didn’t need to be there. So that’s how the two other omega’s ended up at the front and were slowly taking everyone through the choreo again, steadily increasing the pace until they were at tempo.

Jisung felt like he was going to sweat to death but he refused to take any of his clothes off. The beanie and hoodie feeling too much like comfort items to him to discard. Jisung was a little disturbed in the back of his mind at just how fiercely reluctant he was to remove the clothes, but brushed the concern aside in favor of focusing on counting along with the rest of the members. 

Finally, after four long hours it was time for them to split off into their separate schedules. Jisung felt dead tired but bought himself a crappy coffee out of the vending machine before he walked into the writing room where Chan and Changbin were already sitting. 

“Are you sure you feel okay?” Bangchan asked, concern on his face as he took in Jisung’s pale, sweaty appearance. 

Jisung waved the concern off, “I’m fine, I just didn’t sleep very well last night.” Which wasn’t a lie, he had struggled to fall asleep, tossing and turning, throwing the covers off and then pulling them back on into the late hours of the night. 

“If we get this chorus pretty much figured out maybe you can leave early, you don’t really need to be here for the English lesson anyways,” Chan reasoned. 

Jisung went to object but something in the pack alpha’s face made him stay silent. They quickly got to work, their chaotic work flow between the three of them kicking into high gear. 

Their writing session actually went really well, the four hours flying by. Not only did they get the chorus down, they had laid down a pretty solid base for the bridge as well. However, Jisung was starting to feel antsy cooped up in the little writing room they had. He felt a line of sweat trickle down his back and fought the urge to squirm in his seat. 

He could feel Chan and Changbin’s eyes burning into him. He could just feel that he looked like shit but he was viciously fighting that anything was wrong.

“Alright I think that’s enough for today, Changbin it’s tome for you to go to English,” Chan said, Changbin groaning at the reminder. “And it’s time for you to go home, you look ready to pass out.” 

Again, Jisung’s protest died in his throat at the look from Chan. Instead he just rolled his eyes. “You alpha’s are too overprotective.”

He still gathered his things though and threw them into his backpack, swaying just slightly when he stood up before he gathered his balance. 

“Are you going to make it back okay?” Chan asked, genuine concern in his voice.

“Yeah I’ll be fine, I just need to eat something. I’ll make some ramen when I get back,” Jisung waved the alpha’s concern off throwing his backpack over his shoulder. 

“If you say so,” Chan reluctantly agreed, and Jisung could feel his eyes burning into his back as he walked out the door. He did his best to walk normally out the door and down the block of the street, knowing that Chan was probably watching him through one of the windows. If he saw him stagger or act strange at all he’d be by Jisung’s side in a flash and the omega really didn’t want all that concern right now.

What Jisung wanted right now was some fucking ice cream. Now that he was out of that stuffy room the cold air actually felt good on his skin and he couldn’t think of anything more refreshing than some cold ice cream to cool down his insides as well. As his luck went, there was a little ice cream shop just one block out of the way on his route home

His legs carried him there on their own accord, his mind firmly on the special caramel coconut ice cream the shop made themselves from scratch. It was Jisung’s absolute favorite, just thinking about it made his mouth water and it seemed like the answer to all of his problems right now. Once he gets two scoops in a cup to go, all of his problems will be solved. 

The bell on the door of the shop tingled gently as he opened the door, the climate controlled shop feeling oppressively warm as he stepped inside.

“Hello! What can I get for you!” The cute girl behind the ice cream counter asked cheerfully. 

“Can I get two scoops of the caramel coconut crunch in a cup to go please?” Jisung asked confidently, mind fixated on how good it was going to taste.

“Aw sorry, our shipment of coconut is actually running late so we don’t have that available right now. Can I get you our chocolate caramel swirl instead maybe?” The girl said, voice regretful. 

Jisung felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him. They’re… out? He can’t get his ice cream? He felt a tidal wave of sadness and disappointment crash over him. He knew it was silly to get this upset over ice cream but he couldn’t help it, the more he tried to shove it down the more he felt tears threaten at the corners of his eyes.

“A-ah okay. That’s a shame. Thank you!” He forced out before shoving the door open and walking unsteadily into the cold air again. 

Tears were starting to pool over onto his cheeks and he angrily swiped them away. Was he really crying over some fucking ice cream? Pathetic, he scolded himself. The anger just made the tears fall faster though and nothing he did slowed them, a small sob forcing itself out of him as he speed walked towards their dorm.

He felt humiliated as he walked past people on the sidewalk, just full on sobbing in public. The strangers minded their own business and acted like they didn’t see anything but he knew they saw him. Hot shame burned his face.

He fumbled with the keys to get the door open, crying out in frustration as he failed to fit the key in the lock for the third time. Finally he got the lock to turn and swung the door open, the familiar scent of pack soothing the edges of his jagged nerves. Jisung threw his backpack to the ground and flung his shoes off, making his way straight to the den. 

They all used the den as a shared space for the pack. It was basically a gigantic bedroom big enough to fit all eight of them, with a huge bed in the middle and tons of pillows and blankets available for the omega’s to use for nesting. 

Jisung went straight for a chest full of blankets and tossed them onto the bed, not able to see well through the tears still streaming through his eyes. Suddenly feeling too hot he ripped off his clothes down to his underwear and threw together a haphazard nest. He wasn’t even thinking about what he was doing, he was just upset and acting out of instinct. 

He threw himself into the pile of blankets he had made and burrowed in, feeling just a little bit more of the distress leak out of him as he breathed in the scent of Hyunjin from the blanket in front of his nose, the other omega’s soft rose scent filling his head.

Jisung isn’t sure how much time passed before he heard the front door open. He frantically tried to get the tears to stop leaking from his eyes but was unsuccessful. In fact, the frustration from his lack of success had them rolling down his cheeks faster. So instead he buried his face into the blanket that smelled like Hyunjin and hoped the others would think he was asleep and leave him alone.

He tensed when he heard the door creak open and then heard footsteps quickly approach. 

“Ji? What’s wrong?” Minho asked, voice filled with concern.

Jisung tried to hold still in hopes of Minho thinking he’s asleep but then he caught a whiff of the alpha’s calming cedar scent and let out a heavy sob, ripping the blanket from his face.

“T-they didn’t ha-have the coconut i-ice cream!” Jisung wobbled out, feeling ridiculous for how upset he was and throwing himself at a very concerned Minho and burying his face into the alpha’s neck. 

“Ah, Jisung, shhh, calm down, you’re okay,” Minho soothed, gently settling himself into the messy nest while cradling Jisung as he continued to cry. The omega just felt totally distraught and his brain could come up with no other reason than the ice cream. 

Above him he heard Minho shuffle around in his pockets and pull his phone out. The alpha tapped a few times and then Jisung heard it ringing. 

“Hey Minho, what’s up?” Jisung heard Chan’s voice come through the speaker.

“Ah, I think you and the rest of the pack should come home, like now,” Minho’s hesitant voice came out, the alpha’s hand rubbing soothing lines into Jisung’s back.

“Why? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Chan said, voice suddenly very serious. In the background Jisung could hear the alpha snap his laptop closed and as he shuffled the zippers of his backpack open.

“I don’t think anyone is hurt?” Minho said, glancing down at Jisung as tears were still streaming down his face, slower now though that Minho had arrived, but still hiccupping and sniffling pitifully. 

“What does that even mean Minho,” Chan’s voice snapped, uncharacteristically harsh for how concerned he was. Faintly the sound of Chan opening a door and calling into the room, “Get your stuff together and head home guys, something is going on at home.”

“Jisung is crying and he won’t say anything except that they were out of the ice cream he wanted.” Minho said. 

There were several seconds of silence over the phone before Chan said, “He’s only like this when…” The alpha trailed off. 

Jisung felt Minho’s body tense and then the alpha said, “When he’s going into heat.”

Suddenly everything clicked into place. Feeling hot, wanting to wear the others clothes, craving food, feeling nauseous, it all made sense now. But one thing didn’t make sense.

“W-what day is it?” He croaked out from Minho’s neck. 

“Ah baby,” Chan murmured at the sound of how Jisung’s voice cracked. “It’s the 14th.”

Jisung’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I’m not supposed to start preheat until the 21st. I’d be a whole week early.” 

Jisung’s heats were usually pretty reliable, always coming exactly every 16 weeks on the dot. He would always make sure his schedule was clear and he could just lock himself in the den with his packmates taking turns spending time with him. He was an embarrassing, emotional mess during pre-heat.

Chan paused at the information. “Well, sometimes because of things like stress or radical changes in routine it can mess with your schedule.”

Jisung felt his tears renew at the frustration of the situation. “B-but I haven’t been stressed! Or had a routine change!”

Minho shushed him gently and squeezed him tighter, calming pheromones thick in his scent. 

“I don’t know baby but just try to relax until we all get there. Is there anything you want us to pick up on the way home?” Chan asked. Jisung could hear the members worried voices in the background and the front door of the studio chime as Chan opened the door to leave.

The thought of food made him remember how they didn’t have his ice cream and a wave of sadness crashed over him again. Not able to manage words, a keening sob tore from him and he scrabbled to straddle Minho’s lap, wanting as much contact as possible. 

“Channie I think that was the wrong question to ask,” Minho said, grunting as Jisung tightened his grip around his neck. 

Chan let out a quick curse, “We will be home soon, just... try to keep from making it worse?”

Minho scoffed, “You’re the one that was making it worse!”

Jisung heard the alpha raise his voice and flinched before going deadly still, not wanting to do anything to encourage an angry alpha. Minho stifled a curse and said a quick goodbye to Chan before setting the phone to the side and focusing his attention onto the crying omega in his lap. The smell of distressed omega hung heavy in the air, sour and grating to Minho’s instincts. 

“Ji, hey you’re okay,” Minho said in his gentlest voice, rocking him and Jisung side to side as he let the omega cry it out. He knew that the only one that could really pull Jisung out of a pre-heat crying spell was Hyunjin so he resigned himself to just humming softly into the omega’s ear as he cried into his shoulder. 

Not even 10 minutes later he heard the door open and lots of footsteps and hushed voices as the pack got home. The first to make it to the door was Jeongin, the young alpha looking incredibly worried, the furrow between his brows only deepening as he breathed in the distressed scent in the room.

“Careful, be gentle,” Minho said as Jeongin quickly approached the bed, Jisung catching his pure fresh laundry scent. The young alpha caught himself and slowed his pace as he approached the bed.

An unsure hand reached out and carded through Jisung’s hair, it felt nice so the omega leaned into it.

“Good job,” Minho praised and Jisung missed out on how the maknaes face transformed into a shy smile at the praise. 

Next in the room were Seungmin and Chan, judging from the scents of eucalyptus and sandalwood. The other omega immediately snuggling up behind Jisung in bed, hopping into the omega’s nest without even asking permission. Jisung’s instinct gave a little unpleasant twit at the perceived intrusion but it was quickly replaced by a pleased feeling when Seungmin curled up beside him.

Chan was much slower in approaching, gently taking Jisung’s face in his hands and making the omega look at him with leaking eyes. Jisung saw the worry in Chan’s face and that just made him want to cry harder, feeling like he was upsetting his pack alpha.

“Jisungie, don’t cry. It’s okay, baby you’re okay,” Chan tried to sooth, pressing a warm kiss against Jisung’s forehead. The gesture of affection only had Jisung spiraling further down into sobbing, mood swinging violently from sad to happy in a second.

“Where is Hyunjin? And the rest?” Minho asked.

“They stopped to grab him some ramen, they should be here any minute,” Chan explained. 

Just as Minho opened his mouth to say something else the front door was opening again. Within a minute Hyunjin was coming through the door with a carry out bowl of ramen in his hands.

“Minho I need you to switch me places,” Hyunjin said firmly. Minho didn’t hesitate to comply, knowing that the omega was their only hope of getting Jisung to stop crying before he made himself pass out.

Jisung was fussy as he was moved about, whining loudly and hiccupping when Minho picked him up and placed him on Hyunjin’s lap. It took Jisung several seconds to even realize who he was now sitting on. 

“Hyunjin?” He asked, confused and rubbing at his eyes. 

“Yeah it’s me you cry baby,” Hyunjin lightly teased, ripping open the disposable chopsticks and stirring the ramen around a little before pulling some noodles out. “Open your mouth, I got you ramen from the little shop you like. You haven’t eaten anything today, that’s why you’re like this right now Hannie.”

Jisung wanted to protest but the ramen smelled too good and Hyunjin’s rose calming pheromones were too soothing for him to actually put the effort into fighting. He just opened his mouth and let the other omega feed him ramen, slurping them up deliciously when he got the first taste of it. At the first taste he realized how absolutely ravenous he was, eagerly opening his mouth again, silently asking for mor before he’d even completely swallowed the first bite. 

To his displeasure, Hyunjin was holding the chopsticks away from him, “Don’t eat too fast, you’ll make yourself sick.”

Jisung whined in objection but obediently slowed his chewing and completely swallowed before opening his mouth to ask for more. As he ate the whole pack settled into the bed around him. Changbin and Felix having entered a few moments after Hyunjin if Jisung’s nose was correct in smelling coffee and chocolate.

Quicker than Jisung would have preferred the ramen was gone, and when he started getting emotional that he was out of ramen Hyunjin pressed a peck to his lips. 

“Hey now,” The other omega’s voice said gently, “You had plenty of ramen, that was a large, you’re fine.”

Jisung looked into Hyunjin’s eyes and was struck by how soft and pretty he was. He really looked like an angel. It was with that thought that he slumped onto the omega’s shoulder and breathed in his delicate scent, eyes dry and no longer hiccupping. 

“How do you always do that?” Minho’s stunned voice came from beside them. 

Jisung could feel Hyunjin shrug his shoulders. “He’s going to need an alpha after this though, he always needs a fuck after a cry like that.”

Jisung felt his cheeks heat at the nonchalant way Hyunjin said it. “Hannie, do you have a particular alpha you want?”

Jisung thought it over. He thought back to how solid Minho had felt beneath him as he cried on his lap, how the alpha’s cedar smell filled his head.

“Mmm, Hannie it smells like you do,” Hyunjin teased in a sing song voice when he scented how Jisung’s scent changed as he remembered how Lee Know felt. 

“Minho,” He mumbled into Hyunjin’s shoulder, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable like he always does after a hard cry in pre-heat.

Hyunjin chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest. “Do you want me to switch you back to his lap?”

Jisung shook his head, “You smell good…”

“Wow you really are in pre-heat, you never say that,” Hyunjin said, a bit of genuine shock in his voice.

Hyunjin and Jisung had a tumultuous relationship in the past to say the least. At one point in time if they were left in a room together for more than five minutes hissing was guaranteed between the omegas. 

Now they had patched things up and understood each other much better. That doesn’t mean that they don’t still mercilessly torture each other though, that’s the only way they know and it’s just all for fun now. No real malice or harm intended. A consequence of that however was a lack of complimenting between the two. Everything was a sarcastic barb or joke, so to hear such a relaxed, genuine compliment from Jisung hit Hyunjin right in the heart. 

They sat like that for a few comfortable minutes, the other pack members casually discussing their days and eating more ramen Changbin and Felix had brought home. Soon though Jisung started to feel a little restless and began squirming in Hyunjin’s lap.

“Wanna be with Minho now,” Jisung complained. 

“Soft cuddle time over,” Hyunjin lamented and shuffled around as Minho took his spot. As soon as Jisung made contact with the alpha he felt something settle within him and he went boneless against his packmate. 

“Are you okay if some of us leave Hannie or do you want everyone to stay?” Chan asked from beside him, Jisung’s attention suddenly zeroed in on the alpha and his sandalwood scent. His pack alpha always made him feel safe and comfortable. 

“I want you and Minho to stay but everyone else can do whatever they want,” Jisung muttered. 

He heard a couple different chuckles from around the room. “Oh that must have been a hard cry if you need two alphas.” Felix teased lightly, the omega’s sweet chocolate scent briefly getting stronger as he bent over and pressed a kiss to Jisung’s forehead before leaving the room.

Everyone except Chan and Minho left Jisung with a kiss to the head or caress across his body. He felt the bed dip and Chan scooted closer to Jisung, just casually looking at his phone as they all waited for Jisung to be ready to do something else.

Jisung stayed just hanging limp in Minho’s arms for probably twenty minutes, reveling in the settling scents of the alpha’s around him as well as the lingering scents of the others. He breathed deeply and let out a satisfied purr against Minho’s shoulder and nuzzled further into the warm cedar scent. 

He wasn’t really thinking so he didn’t notice when he started blatantly scenting at Minho’s neck, nuzzling vigorously against the alpha’s scent glad. What brought him to awareness was when he licked over the spot and felt Minho shudder beneath him and grab onto his hips firmly. 

The omega’s eyes snapped open and he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. “Ah sorry Minho, I wasn’t even paying attention-“

Jisung’s apology was cut off by Minho saying, “Don’t worry about it. Just do whatever your body is telling you to, me and Chan are here to help you with it.”

The omega just slightly nodded and went back to resting his head on Minho’s shoulder. He was only content there for a few moments before he was wriggling in the alpha’s lap.

“Wanna… need to move I think,” Jisung said with a small frown on his face. Minho just nodded and released the omega from his arms. Jisung stood up and crawled out of his nest, surveying it from the outside. A swell of instinctual pride formed in his chest as he looked at Minho and Chan comfortably sitting in it, but upon further inspection he needed them to get out. This was probably the ugliest nest he’s ever made.

“Get out of my nest,” Jisung ordered, the alphas frowning but immediately scrambling out. An omega’s nest was a sacred to them and the alpha’s of the house made sure to respect that.

As soon as the alphas were out Jisung was ripping the blankets off the bed and then neatly replacing them. For about fifteen minutes he was wrapping blankets around each other in the bed, making a huge soft comfy place for him and his other packmates to nest in. When he got a good base down he climbed in, he’d finish it later, this was good enough for now. Honestly his head hurts a little from all the crying and the moving around wasn’t helping.

“Alright, you can get back in,” Jisung said as he curled up in the middle of his nest. The alphas carefully climbed in, Chan slipping in behind Jisung and pulling the omega in to his chest, worriedly scenting at his neck. 

“How did we not know you were in pre-heat, your scent reeks of it right now,” Chan murmured into his neck, making the omega shiver.

Minho settled in front of him and carded his fingers through Jisung’s hair gently, “It’s probably because he covered himself in the alpha’s scents when he was getting ready this morning. He stole all of our clothes.”

Minho’s voice was filled with such affection that it made Jisung duck his head and wriggle in Chan’s hold. He did always steal the alpha’s clothes when he was in pre-heat, and when he goes into full heat he has things with the other omega’s scents on them as well. It was comforting to be surrounded by the scents of his pack when he felt so vulnerable. 

“Mmm, our cute little thief,” Chan rumbled into the omega’s ear, sandalwood scent strong in Jisung’s nose. It made Jisung whine and bare his neck for the alphas, feeling himself sink deeper into his instincts. The approving growls from both Chan and Minho making heat start to simmer in his belly. 

“You’ve had a rough day, do you want alphas to make you feel good?” Minho rumbled out, making eye contact with the omega. Jisung’s only response was a small whine and a nod. Yeah he wanted his alphas. Maybe he should have asked for Changbin and Jeongin to stay as well. 

Any thoughts of missing the other alphas was quickly pushed from his head as Minho pressed forward to capture his lips in a kiss. Jisung melted into it with a happy little trill. As he and Minho kissed Chan kissed at his scent glad, running his nose and lips over the spot, luxuriating in the richer than normal coffee scent of the omega.

Not long after receiving the alphas attentions he started squirming needily, feeling the beginning of slick start to form. He pulled away from Minho to breath harshly and moaned as Chan nipped at his sensitive neck. Minho shot at look at Chan over his shoulder and then they were re-positioning themselves. 

“Hannie, baby can you flip over for alphas?” Chan asked, sweetly caressing Jisung’s side.

The omega enthusiastically complied, flipping over and throwing his hips in the air in a full presenting position. He heard both the alphas behind him curse and felt Minho’s hands roughly grab at his ass. 

“You’re so good for alphas,” Chan praised.

“You look so pretty like this Hannie,” Minho said, hooking his fingers under Jisung’s underwear and pulling them down to reveal the omega’s glistening hole. Jisung whined both at the cold air hitting him and the delicious vulnerability in front of his alphas.

“P-please,” Jisung begged, though not sure for what. He just wanted them to start touching him already. 

“Oh and you ask so nicely too,” Chan praised. “You want Minho to eat you out some baby?”

Jisung whined loudly and arched his back further in answer, Minho’s hands returning to his cheeks and firmly spreading them further. Jisung flinched when Minho teasingly blew across his hole, the air feeling like ice against his searing body. The teasing only lasted a moment though, seconds after the cold air Minho pressed his tongue firmly against Jisung’s hole and licked a hot stripe all the way up his crack. 

A moan ripped out of Jisung and he buried his head into the blankets around him, shuddering hard when the alpha’s tongue slipped inside him. He felt as Chan’s hands rubbed comfortingly over his back before slipping around to tease at his nipples. 

“H-ha! So good alphas!” Jisung cried out, squeezing his eyes closed and moaning brokenly when Minho did something devilish with his tongue just as Chan roughly rolled his nipples between his fingers. He felt surrounded by the alphas and their attentions, it felt good, it felt like he was being taken care of. 

Minho’s tongue was roughly fucking in and out of him, wet noises from his mouth and Jisung’s slick loud in the air with their heavy breathing and Jisung’s moans. Chan had taken to kissing over the omega’s back, occasionally sucking a dark, possessive mark into the pale skin and growling in satisfaction. Every time the alpha did that Jisung whimpered and a flood of slick left him and dripped down Minho’s chin.

Minho pulled back and growled out, “You want Channie to fuck you Ji?”

Jisung whined and nodded his head into the bed. He heard Chan growl lowly at the omega’s reaction and how his scent swelled at the mention of being fucked. The alphas switched positions, Minho laying down beside him, lazily jerking himself to the sight of Jisung being half ruined and Chan preparing to fuck the omega.

“Jisungie, Minho made you so wet, look at you,” Chan crooned, running a finger through the omega’s slick and putting it in his mouth, humming at the taste. Jisung was starting to feel a little desperate, all the attention of the alphas had him so ready to be filled, an aching emptiness throbbing in him.

“P-please, Chan, alpha please,” Jisung incoherently begged. Luckily, Chan was not in the mood for too much teasing. Seeing the omega so wet and ready beneath him eroding any thoughts of drawing this out. Chan lined himself up and slowly eased himself in, drinking in the delicious moan it pulled out of Jisung.

“Aaaa, so big alpha,” Jisung moaned, hands fisting in the blankets by his face. Chan waited until Jisung was needily rocking his hips back onto him to move, setting a quick pace from the start. Jisung scrabbled a little at the sheets when Chan started fucking into him and arched his back as far as it could go, encouraging the pack alpha to go harder. 

Tears began to stream down his face and Minho cooed beside him, “Aw, is our omega okay? Why are you crying baby?” The alpha swiped a tear off of the omega’s plump cheek. 

“It’s just s-so good,” Jisung warbled out, nuzzling his face into Minho’s hand. The omega looked up at the alpha with wide doe eyes, glistening with unshed tears. “Wanna make Minho alpha feel good too.”

“What a good omega,” Chan praised, kicking his hips a little harder into Jisung. “Wanting to make both of his alpha’s feel good. You wanna suck on his cock baby?”

Jisung heard Minho sharply inhale at Chan’s suggestion and the omega nodded his head furiously, already trying to prop himself up onto his hands. After a couple failed attempts he had himself held up, if a bit unsteadily, and was opening his mouth, lolling his tongue out to encourage the alpha to use his mouth.

“Fuck Jisung,” Minho cursed and quickly positioned himself on his knees in front of Jisung, guiding his cock into the omegas eager mouth. Jisung quickly started bobbing his head, making ludicrously loud and wet noises as he sucked eagerly and moaned around the alpha’s cock. Minho’s hands rested gently in the omega’s hair in encouragement, Jisung whining and his eyes fluttering shut as he allowed Minho to guide his head as he wanted. 

Chan and Minho’s eyes met over top Jisung. “He’s so pretty between us isn’t he?” Chan said to the other alpha.

“Fuck yeah, he is,” Minho agreed through gritted teeth as Jisung gagged just a little around him when he was too enthusiastic and took more than he could handle. Jisung loved the way they were both praising him and it just drove him to want to please even more. 

“Baby I can feel you clenching around me, do you like being called pretty so much?” Chan teased.

Jisung just whimpered and moaned around Minho’s cock as Chan changed the angle of his thrusts and began hitting his sensitive spot dead on. 

“Fuck Channie, I’m not going to last long with him looking like this,” Minho moaned out, hand tightening in Jisung’s hair. Hearing that just made the omega more eager, gagging repeatedly as he pushed his limits around the alpha’s thick cock.

“I bet he wants it really bad, give our needy little omega what he wants.” Chan growled out. 

Minho cursed and then was pulling out of Jisung’s mouth to cum all over the omega’s face, growling and moaning as he jerked himself through his orgasm. Jisung’s tongue hungrily licked at his lips, trying to get as much of the alpha’s taste in his mouth as possible, moaning when he caught a hot stream of it on his tongue.

He heard Chan curse behind him at the dirty sight and Jisung could feel the beginnings of the alpha’s knot forming. As the pack alpha Chan’s hormones were stronger and therefor his knot was the biggest out of the alpha’s and Jisung could feel as his hole clenched around it, hungry for it.

“A-alpha please, please knot me,” Jisung begged, rocking his hips furiously back to meet Chan’s. The alpha growled and roughly grabbed the omega’s hips to hold them in place and thrusted into the omega roughly. Jisung felt stars pop behind his eyes when the alpha’s knot finally locked into him, the stretch more than a little painful but completely delicious to Jisung. When he felt the first hot pulse of cum fill him up the omega moaned loudly and came hard onto the blankets below him.

He shuddered through his orgasm and then again in oversensitivity as he could feel Chan pushing more cum into him, grinding small circles into the omega’s hole as he cursed and moaned through his own orgasm. 

After several long moments everyone seemed to come back to their senses and Jisung let the alphas move him around like a ragdoll, feeling warm and boneless and sated. Chan settled behind him and Minho in front, just like how they had started. Jisung lifted his head and blearily searched for a kiss. Minho laughed quietly but leaned forward and pressed a warm, affectionate kiss to the omega’s lips.

Jisung sighed in contentment and let himself drift off to a peaceful sleep, surrounded by the scents of cedar and sandalwood, warm happiness prevalent in their scents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall Gods Menu recruited a new Stay. What a god damned bop. I am hopelessly addicted to writing ABO content and I wanted to write a Stray Kids version of Hot and Cold so here we are! I'm a relatively new stay so be kind to me if i seem interpret any of their personalities weird!
> 
> Anyways! I love our cute, feisty little squirrel Jisung. I feel like he'd just have crazy intense mood swings all the time, as seen above lol
> 
> Let me know what you thought/if you liked it!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr! @softhwas  
> i finally made a twitter! @Softhwas1


	2. Changbin

Changbin’s nerves were on their last leg and it was only 9AM. 

It had started when he woke up and Seungmin was coughing and his voice was all raspy. The omega had sworn that his throat was just dry and sore because he slept with his mouth open all night but Changbin wasn’t convinced. The alpha had not so inconspicuously followed the omega around, touching and scenting Seungmin at every available opportunity. 

“Yah, let go of me, I’m trying to eat! You’re always so clingy before your rut.” Seungmin complained, shouldering off Changbin who had rested his head on the omega’s shoulder.

Changbin recoiled, “I’m not…” he trailed off before doing some quick mental math and groaning. 

Seungmin just laughed and pressed an affectionate kiss to his cheek. “I swear I’m not dying, let me have some water and I’ll be fine. You need to get ready for practice though, you’ve been so focused on following me around that you’re still in your pj’s.”

Changbin’s eyes widened comically and he looked down to indeed see himself still in his sleep clothes. The alpha felt his face heat up and he scurried into his room quickly to change his clothes. It’s been hot outside so he just throws on the first pair of shorts he finds and curses as he struggles to find a clean shirt. He really needs to do laundry. 

Shoving a couple things into his practice bag he slings it over his shoulder and heads back out to the front room. Almost everyone is already there, sleepily munching on breakfast and pulling their shoes on. His eyes zero in on Jisung, the omega half asleep on the couch fully dressed.

“Yah why are you wearing a hoodie? It’s hot outside.” Changbin says tugging on the hood of Jisung’s pullover, making the omega jerk awake.

“What are you, my mom? It’s comfy, leave me alone,” Jisung mumbles out, rubbing at his eyes and standing.

“He’s in alpha mode, can’t you smell the pre-rut?” Felix’s deep voice comes from across the room. 

Changbin’s cheek flood with heat and he immediately steps away from Jisung. He always gets super protective over the omegas when he’s in pre-rut. Felix just giggles at Changbin’s reaction and drapes himself over the alpha, breathing in his richer than usual cinnamon scent. 

“How could you guys not notice? Just smell him,” Felix purred into the alpha’s neck, making something stir inside Changbin, a rumble escaping him when the omega gently brushed his nose over his scent gland. Felix had the most sensitive nose out of all of them (well maybe except Jeongin but that’s just because he’s so newly presented) and therefore was always all over the others when they were going into rut or heat.

“It must have just started, I can’t smell anything over here,” Hyunjin said, walking over and scenting at the alpha. After a moment his eyes widened a little and he let out a purr, “Oh yeah you are, you’ll be stinking of it by the end of the day.”

“Alright, everyone stop analyzing my scent,” Changbin complained, shaking the omegas off him. He didn’t really want them to get away but he didn’t want to get too into it right before they had to leave. Especially with Hyunjin, he always jumped on the alphas when they were going into rut. For cuddles or for sex, the omega wasn’t picky. 

Felix pouted a little at being shaken off and it twisted something inside Changbin so he leaned in and scented at the omega’s neck, his heavy chocolate scent intoxicating to the alpha. Seeing Felix get scented made Hyunjin whine in jealousy so Changbin rolled his eyes but also brushed his lips over the omega’s scent gland. Hyunjin being the devil he is, made his scent just a little sweeter with enticing pheromones for the alpha, making Changbin growl and huff a big breath to keep himself under control. 

“You two are ridiculous,” Changbin fake complained, but then walked over to Jisung to place a cursory kiss over his neck as well as Seungmin. He couldn’t help himself, he had four omegas in his pack and he was in pre-rut, sue him for wanting them to smell like him. 

Chan cleared his throat and laughed a little. “Are you going to be okay to do practice today?”

Changbin took a moment to think about it. He didn’t feel too hot or antsy which were usually the signs that his rut was too near to be out in public. “No I feel fine, I should be able to make it today.”

Chan looked at him critically and conspicuously scented at the air for Changbin’s scent. Apparently he smelled fine enough because the pack leader just nodded and called for everyone to head out. 

Changbin slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out into the morning summer heat. It was the height of summer so even though it’s 7am he immediately felt some sweat start to bead on his forehead. His eyes glance over to Jisung in his thick sweatshirt and forced himself to bite down another comment about it.

They hadn’t even made it to the end of their block when Hyunjin was sliding up beside him, enticing rose scent strong in Changbin’s nose. The omega slid his hand into Changbin’s and pressed the small scent glands on their wrists together. An instinctual part of Changbin tugged violently at the blatant scenting of the omega and he squeezed Hyunjin’s hand in his own. 

He couldn’t help but to feel a little antsy walking to the studio with everyone though. His eyes kept darting around making sure everyone is here and that there were no shady figures around them. Changbin knew that nothing was going to happen, they walked this walk every single day and nothing has ever happened. That thought didn’t stop his instincts from being on high alert though. 

It must have shown on his face because when they made it to the practice room Chan slapped a hand on his shoulder and said, “You can relax, I got the whole protecting the pack thing down you know? Pack alpha and all. I don’t want you stressing yourself out and speeding your rut up.”

Changbin let out a huff of breath. Chan was right, he was stressing himself out. He didn’t want to throw himself into an early rut. “I know, you’re right. I’m just a little on edge I guess.”

Chan grinned, “Hyunjin and Felix aren’t exactly helping either.”

Changbin rolled his eyes, “Hyunjin just loves to start things.”

At that Chan let out a loud laugh and casually scented their wrists together before walking off to start stretching. The leaders sandalwood scent reassuring to Changbin, it was such a prominent part of their pack scent that even in pre-rut it doesn’t bother his instincts at all. 

Soon enough they were deep into practice. They were focusing on getting everything as clean as possible for the comeback so it was just a lot of repetition and nit picking. For the most part Changbin was zeroed in, listening as different members all caught things and made suggestions.

His attention wavered however when he felt eyes on him. He looked around into the mirror and saw Hyunjin’s catlike eyes staring him down. Oh no, Changbin thought to himself.

The omega’s eyes took on a mischievous look as he tilted his head and bit at his plump lower lip. Changbin felt a growl rise in his throat but he forced it down. Hyunjin knows he has a thing for the omega’s lips, and he also knows that Changbin is especially vulnerable to the omega’s presenting right now. 

The alpha sighed heavily and forced himself to look away from the omega and focus back on what Chan was saying. He knew that this was only the beginning of the cat and mouse game and could feel it already wearing on his nerves.

A couple hours later and Changbin was almost sure that Hyunjin alone had sped up his rut by at least half a day. He felt hot and more wound up than he should considering that he only realized his rut was coming this morning. The longhaired omega had taken every chance to catch Changbin’s eye with a sway of his hips, a tilt of the head, or a “casual” scenting. It was driving Changbin crazy.

They were taking a break for a moment and Changbin had snatched Felix into his lap, burying his nose into the omega’s neck, hoping that the omega’s sweet scent would help to calm his nerves. It helped a little but it did nothing to clear his head, the natural omega pheromones only making the restlessness in him grow.

Still, Changbin just rumbled contentedly into Felix’s neck as the omega allowed him to hold him hostage. 

“Hyunjin is really coming for you today huh?” Felix mentioned, casually resting his head on Changbin’s shoulder. The only response the alpha could come up with was a tired groan and to bury himself further into Felix’s neck. He felt as the omega laughed and his scent sweetened with amusement. 

“I need to stretch out my legs, let me go,” Felix said, wriggling in Changbin’s lap. “Cuddle Seungmin for a while, he’s not busy.”

Seungmin made an annoyed noise at being volunteered but still climbed eagerly into Changbin’s arms, his invigorating eucalyptus scent making Changbin’s head feel a little less cloudy. Changbin hugged Seungmin to his chest and listened as the omega practiced a part of the song they were working on that he was having trouble with. 

They sat like that for a few minutes, Changbin occasionally making a remark about something for Seungmin but other than that he just focused on getting himself back under control after all the teasing from Hyunjin. His attention was pulled from the omega on his lap by the sound of a commotion. 

Looking over he saw Jeongin and Felix playing around. The young alpha was playfully pushing Felix further into his stretch, Felix loudly complaining and laughing at the alpha. 

“Yah be careful with him Jeongin, his leg is still a little stiff,” Changbin called out, protective instincts twisting in his gut and not wanting to see one of his omegas get hurt

“I’m being careful hyung!” Jeongin called back, switching to tickling at Felix’s sides. Felix scooted away and complained, trying to get back into his stretch but Jeongin followed him with wriggling fingers. 

Changbin saw what happened next in slow motion. He saw as Jeongin kept following Felix, he saw as the little alpha’s socked foot lost traction on the slick floor and as he started to fall. Jeongin made a surprised noise and flailed, trying to right himself. The only support he could find was Felix’s shoulder and Jeongin’s full weight crashed down onto it, which made the omega lurch forward into his stretching position and let out a loud yelp in pain as his leg was stretched past it’s limits. 

It’s as though everything crashed down on him at once, all the tension from his rut, plus the teasing from Hyunjin, plus his protective instincts already objecting to the maknae playing around with the omega like that. A loud growl erupted from his throat and he was looming over Jeongin before he even knew he had stood up, much less walked anywhere. His body between the young alpha and the omega on the floor. 

“C-Changbin, it’s okay, I’m alright,” Felix’s soft voice came from behind him and Changbin felt as his hand gently grabbed at his leg. 

Acute awareness of what just happened crashed over Changbin. “Oh, shit, Jeongin I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to growl at you, it’s just my rut and-“ Changbin ran out of words and felt heavy guilt settle over him as he took in the maknaes expression.

He was obviously fighting back tears, his wide eyes glistening and his face a beat red. “N-no, you told me to be gentle and then I h-hurt Felix, it’s okay.”

Changbin swore under his breath and stepped towards Jeongin, heart breaking as the younger alpha took an instinctive step back, hanging his head submissively. Their sweet natured maknae wasn’t the kinds of newly presented alpha to fight, even when directly challenged like he just had been. Normally that would be a good thing but right now Changbin would have preferred that to seeing Jeongin act afraid of him. 

“Jeongin, that’s not an excuse to growl at you. Just because I’m in pre-rut doesn’t give me permission to just growl at everybody, ESPECIALLY the maknae of our pack. I’m sorry Jeongin,” Changbin apologized.

Jeongin just looked up at Changbin and gave him a watery smile, and Changbin felt himself fall deeper into shame and guilt. How could he have growled at another pack member? How could he have growled at Jeongin? 

His scent must have soured because he felt Felix’s hand squeeze at his ankle. Changbin turned around and crouched down to be level with Felix. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, it only hurt for a second,” Felix replied, smiling reassuringly at both Changbin and Jeongin. 

“I’m sorry I fell on you and made your leg hurt,” Jeongin apologized, bowing sincerely to Felix. 

“Don’t worry about it IN-ie,” Felix brushed the situation off, standing but not able to 100% conceal the wince when he put weight on the leg. Changbin frowned deeply but Felix saw his expression and waved off the concern. “I’m fine, see?” To prove it Felix took a couple quick steps and jumped up and down a couple times, not an ounce of pain visible on the omega’s sweet face. 

Changbin let his eyes linger on Felix but let it go, he doesn’t want to be over controlling over any of their omegas. Instead he turned to meet Chan’s eyes across the room. When Changbin had growled Chan had carefully watched over the situation from across the room where he and the others had been working on something. The two alpha’s met eyes and Chan barely lifted an eyebrow in question. 

“I think I’m going to head home,” Changbin said, scratching at the back of his head. He just wanted to bury himself in his bed and wallow in his misery for a while. He didn’t wait for an answer before he was grabbing his practice bag and escaping out the door. 

The alpha berated himself the entire way home. How could he growl at Jeongin? Like the maknae was any kind of threat whatsoever. Honestly Jeongin was still a kid in his eyes, he still made Changbin feel instinctually protective over him just like when they had first met. So it really made Changbin feel shameful and guilty that he had growled at him. The sight of Jeongin’s wide, watery eyes looking at him with a fear on playback in his head.

When he made it back to the dorm he threw himself into the pack den, pulling a huge comforter around himself, wishing that burying himself in covers would bury his shame. Logically, Changbin knew that some of the intensity of the emotion was due to his pre-rut but that didn’t help him feel any better. 

The alpha only got about 15 minutes of wallowing time before he heard the door open and a couple people enter. He shuffled deeper into the comforter and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. The negative side effect being that he couldn’t tell who walked in until he heard Jeongin’s tentative voice quietly say, “Hyung?”

At that, Changbin opened his eyes and quickly sat up, still holding the comforter around him. “Hey, what’s up Jeongin?” 

“You smell really upset hyung,” Jeongin pointed out. Changbin scented at the air for a second and his face twisted at the sour distressed pheromones that hung heavily around him. 

“Ah, I guess I am a little upset,” Changbin admitted. “I feel bad about growling at you. You’re our maknae and just presented so it stings a little more that I growled at you.”

“I forgive you hyung,” Jeongin said, sliding into the bed next to Changbin, nuzzling at the older alpha’s shoulder like he used to do when he was unpresented. Jeongin’s fresh cotton-y scent filled Changbin’s nose and he returned the token of affection, petting through the boy’s hair. 

Jeongin pulled away and looked up at Changbin, giving the alpha a sweet smile. “Don’t feel bad about it hyung. I forgive you.”

Changbin blew out a harsh breath and let out a short, relieved laugh. “Thanks IN-ie.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Jeongin was moving to stand up off the bed. Changbin gave him a questioning look. “I just came back to make sure you were okay. I told Felix and Hyunjin to stay out until I left. If I keep them out any longer they’re going to come busting through that door.”

Jeongin’s voice was full of amusement and it soothed Changbin’s instincts further to see the maknae happy and having fun. Just as soon as the young alpha was cracking open the door were Felix and Hyunjin ripping it open and scrambling into the bed with Changbin.

“See you guys later,” Jeongin called as he slipped back out of the room. 

Changbin couldn’t even reply because he had two omegas scrambling to sit in his lap. They struggled against each other for several seconds before Felix won out, immediately beginning to purr comfortingly and shoving his face into Changbin’s neck. Hyunjin pouted for a moment before sliding up behind Changbin and nuzzling into the other side of his neck. 

“You smell so upset Binnie,” Felix said into his shoulder, chocolate scent thick and sweet with pheromones.

The only reply he could muster was a grunt as Hyunjin nipped at the other side of his neck. “Let us make you feel better alpha,” the omega cooed into his ear, rose scent strong and alluring in his nose.

“Yah, give him a second to breath before you jump him,” Felix protested and Changbin was a little grateful. Of course he was over the moon that two of his omegas were falling over themselves for him but it was making his head spin. He had just been in full wallowing mode and now had snapped around to this. It was quite the turn around.

Hyunjin made an assenting noise in his throat, becoming gentler and more careful with his scenting.

Changbin let his body relax and his mind wander, soaking in the calming scents of Felix and Hyunjin, practically melting between the two of them. He was pleasantly warm and boneless between the two omegas as they squirmed around getting into more comfortable positions in bed. Hyunjin and Felix murmuring praises to him as the distress leaked out of his scent and was replaced by his usual sweet cinnamon. 

“There you go alpha, it’s okay. You don’t need to be upset,” Hyunjin said softly into his shoulder. 

“You do such a good job protecting us and caring for us,” Felix added, nuzzling affectionately into Changbin’s chest.

Changbin’s head was starting to swim in all the omega pheromones being released into the room. Felix’s were still calming but Hyunjin, ever the instigator, has made his just a little too sweet to be purely calming, making it clear that he was interested. A soft rumbling started up in Changbin’s chest and he kissed Felix’s forehead, earning a happy little trill from the chocolate scented omega. 

Behind him Hyunjin made an indignant noise and moved around to be in front of Changbin, eyes molten as he tipped his head in what would be an innocent gesture asking for scenting, if it wasn’t done by Hyunjin. The omega’s long delicate neck on full display had Changbin’s pre-rut hormones making themselves known. He pressed forward, still cradling Felix in his arms and against his chest, and captured Hyunjin’s lips in a kiss. 

It is no secret that Changbin likes Hyunjin’s lips. They’re plush and full and soft, how could he not like them? The only downside being that when he kisses Hyunjin that he almost immediately loses himself to the omega. Especially with how Hyunjin is whining into his mouth, Changbin can feel heat building in him quickly. 

When Felix starts to nip at his neck it’s game over. With a growl Changbin laces one hand into Hyunjin’s long hair while the other squeezes at Felix’s waist, encouraging the omega to straddle his lap. When Felix was settled over his thighs Changbin tugged at Hyunjin’s hair, pulling another desperate whine from his throat as he followed Changbin’s lead. The omega ended up with his chest against Felix’s back, devilish hands sliding under the other omega’s shirt to tease at his nipples.

Felix moaned into Changbin’s neck and rocked down onto the alpha’s cock beneath him. Changbin pulled back from Hyunjin with a choked, “Fuck!” At the feeling of Felix grinding down against his rapidly hardening cock.

Felix set an agonizingly slow pace that had Changbin groaning, grinding his hips in languid circles as he captured Changbin’s mouth in a searing kiss. Hyunjin must have done something to Felix because the omega whimpered and then moaned into Changbin’s mouth.

“Mmm I love watching you make Binnie feel good, Lix.” Hyunjin’s voice purred. Changbin cracked open his eyes to meet Hyunjin’s molten ones, staring darkly at the two of them. “Why don’t you suck him off Felix?”

The omega in his lap seemed to like that idea if the speed at which he was climbing off Changbin’s lap was any indication. Before Felix got any further Changbin panted out, “Wait.”

At that the two omega’s froze and looked at the alpha with wide, questioning eyes. “Too many clothes. Everything off.” Changbin was incapable of long, put together sentences at the moment. His message got across though because there was a good minute of just clothes being removed and flung around the room until everyone was stark naked and Hyunjin was nudging Changbin to lie back on the bed.

Maybe two seconds passed between when he laid back and when Felix was settling himself between Changbin’s legs. The omega’s big eyes making direct eye contact as he kitten licked at the head of his cock. Changbin isn’t sure how Felix always manages to look so cute when doing things like this, but he isn’t going to question it too much for the way it makes his cock twitch.

“Shit, Felix,” Changbin groaned and slid his hand into the omega’s hair when he licked a fat stripe up the underside of his cock and then took it down as far as he could go. Changbin did his best not to buck up into Felix’s mouth when his cheeks hollowed and the omega began sucking him off in earnest, getting a little too excited and gagging slightly. 

“So eager, look how he’s crying for it,” Hyunjin said to Changbin, and sure enough a tear slipped down one of Felix’s cheeks just as Changbin looked down. The alpha growled loudly and threw his head back when Felix loudly slurped and pulled off to catch his breath momentarily, jerking him twice before going back to work. 

Changbin was so transfixed by Felix that he didn’t notice as Hyunjin slipped down the bed and started to maneuver Felix, his attention only pulled toward the other omega when the angle of Felix’s mouth changed. His eyes flitted up to Hyunjin and then couldn’t leave. He was guiding Felix’s hips up and spreading the other omega’s cheeks, soothingly rubbing over them when Felix whined around Changbin at being disturbed.

“Shhh Felix I guarantee you’re going to like this, and it looks like Changbin will too,” Hyunjin purred, a smirk on his face as he inhaled the intensifying cinnamon alpha scent around them. In Changbin’s head he was cursing Hyunjin for being literal satan himself, but on the outside all he could do was groan as Hyunjin licked a dirty stripe up Felix’s ass.

Felix choked violently on Changbin’s dick and had to pull off with a shuddering moan as Hyunjun set to eating him out. Changbin felt like he was in heavan as he looked down at the two omegas in front of him. Hyunjin looking like sex itself, intense eyes fixed on Changbin, and Felix moaning loudly against Changbin’s dick looking like a wrecked angel. 

Hyunjin must have been giving it his all because soon after he began Felix’s thighs began to shake with the effort to keep himself propped up and he was sloppily sucking at Changbin’s dick, high pleasured whines coming out of his throat. 

“Yah! Focus on what you’re doing, aren’t you enjoying this too much?” Hyunjin scolded when Felix pulled off the alpha to moan and fist his hands in the sheets. Felix started to reply but was cut off by his own whine when Hyunjin landed a firm smack on his ass. The chocolate scented omega immediately turned his attention back to sucking Changbin’s dick, eyes cutely determined on his task.

Changbin made the mistake of looking Hyunjin in the eye at that moment. The omega’s face was covered in slick, some of it actually dripped down his jaw and along his neck, and his expression was dangerous. It made a growl tear through Changbin and he threw his head back as Felix did something sinful with his tongue. 

“Fuck, you two are going to be the death of me.” Changbin groaned out. When he looked back down Hyunjin was back to eating Felix out, the smaller omega’s focus stuttering for a moment before getting back on pace. 

“Stop teasing Felix and make him cum Hyunjin.” Changbin growled. He saw as the rose scented omega’s eyes flashed and then felt Felix moan loudly around him. The omega did his best to remain focused on his task but Changbin eventually took mercy on the omega and pulled his head off his cock. 

“Is Hyunjin making you feel good?” Changbin asked as he gently carded through Felix’s hair. The omega whined and nodded his head vigorously, shakily pushing himself up on to his hands and silently asking for a kiss. 

“Yah, you’re such a sweet omega Felix,” Changbin praised, cupping Felix’s jaw and bending to capture the omega’s lips. They kissed messily and Changbin slid his hands down the omega’s body and began to play with his sensitive nipples.

This seemed to be the final straw for Felix as he gasped and moaned loudly, shuddering violently as he came across Changbin’s thigh. Changbin couldn’t take his eyes of Felix’s blissed out face, his eyebrows scrunching together and mouth falling open into a perfect little o. 

Changbin gave Felix a couple moments to pant heavily before gently guiding the omega to lay down beside him, peppering soft kisses across Felix’s face until the omega let out a small giggle and swatted him away. 

“I think Hyunjin will literally murder you if you don’t fuck him in the next two minutes,” Felix said, voice amused but scratchy and fucked out sounding. 

Sure enough when Changbin turned his attention to Hyunjin the omega was looking at him with a dark want in his eyes that made the alpha extra aware of how hard he still was. 

“I guess he did play nice and eat you out well,” Changbin teased. “Did he eat you out well enough to deserve my knot?”

Felix made a teasing show of thinking it over and Hyunjin pouted, “Don’t act like I didn’t just lick the soul out of your body.”

Felix laughed, “Yeah you did well.”

“Then what are we waiting for? I thought you were in pre-rut Binnie?” Hyunjin bit back, provoking.

“I may be in pre-rut but you’re acting like the one that needs settled,” Changbin said, pulling Hyunjin close, just milimeters from kissing the omega. This close the scent of rose and Felix’s chocolate slick was all he could smell and he relished in it for a few moments before pressing the rest of the way forward. 

Hyunjin tasted like Felix, something that made Changbin growl and dig his fingers into Hyunjin’s hips, pulling a submissive whine from the omega. Changbin pulled away with a nip to Hyunjin’s plush lower lip and said, “Turn around.”

The omega bit his lip and quickly did as Changbin asked and presented himself to lewdly to the alpha, knees spread wide and back arched sinfully. Hyunjin’s thighs were a mess of slick, running down from his hole and smeared all over his skin. 

“Shit Hyunjin, you really want this huh?” Changbin said, rubbing over the omega’s ass. 

“Yeah, I’m so ready for your cock alpha. Please.” Hyunjin whined, flinching when Changbin’s thumb barely brushed against his fluttering hole. 

Hearing Hyunjin begging for his cock like that made any semblance of control Changbin had dissapear. With a snarl he grabbed Hyunjin’s hips and was pressing deep into the omega. Hyunjin was hot and wet around Changbin and the sinful noises the omega made was only driving him crazier. He wasted no time in setting a brutal pace, pounding to the omega. 

“Ooo Hyunjinnie, you got him to go all alpha on you,” Felix cooed, catlike eyes fixated on the two of them.

“Fuck! Yes!” Hyunjin cried out when the angle of Changbin’s hips changed to hit his sweet spot dead on. Changbin growled loudly and fisted a hand in the omega’s long hair, making his long graceful neck crane so that Changbin could see his face twisted in pleasure.

“You’re so fucking wet Hyunjin, taking alpha so well,” Changbin rumbled out. He could feel his knot already growing, after all the teasing from earlier and how high strung he had been all day, it wasn’t going to take much to push him over the edge.

Hyunjin didn’t seem to mind though because as soon as he felt the alpha’s knot start to form he was desperately thrusting himself back on Changbin’s cock, brokenly chanting, “please, please, please.” Just the sight was driving Changbin crazy but when Felix slid up next to him and whispered in his ear, “Fuck him harder, you know he wants you to use him,” that was the last straw. 

Changbin let out a loud snarl and pounded hard into the omega a few more times before popping his knot into Hyunjin’s perfect hole. Beneath him Hyunjin let out a loud moan and went deadly still for a moment before clenching hard around Changbin and shuddering as he came hard. 

“Fuck Hyunjin,” Changbin spat out, hips still jerkily moving as he continued to pump the omega full of his cum. He felt Hyunjin clenching around him, the pleasure so intense it was borderline painful. Wave after wave of his orgasm crashed over him until he was finally released, awareness slowly settling back over him.

After several long moments Changbin realized Felix was scooting off the bed. Changbin made a distressed noise at one of his omegas leaving him and Felix chucked and turned around, “I’m just grabbing a towel, lay down with Hyunjin, I’ll be right back.”

Changbin grumbled a little, instincts still not happy to have Felix out of his sight just after a breeding, but he maneuvered around a boneless, glowing with contentment Hyunjin to lay down with him. Felix was only gone for about a minute before he was re-entering the room with some towels and a bottle of water. 

Changbin gratefully took the water bottle and allowed Felix to clean them all up, holding the water to a sleepy Hyunjin’s lips after taking a couple swigs for himself. After busily moving around for a few moments Felix snuggled up behind Hyunjin and Changbin pressed a gentle kiss to each omega forehead.

The air around him was filled with happy, contented omega scents and for the first time since he left the practice room earlier Changbin felt really settled. Two happy, fucked out omegas would do that to any alpha and Changbin was no different. 

The three of them all fell peacefully asleep to the happy purring and rumbling noises of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I think Hyunjin would be THAT thirsty omega when any of his alphas are in rut. 
> 
> Changbin is such a cutie, it was interesting to write him this chapter. Also writing smut scenes with more than two people is hard T.T Hopefully it turned out alright. I'm not super happy with how i ended this chapter but it's good enough damn it!
> 
> Let me know if you liked this/what you thought!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr! @softhwas  
> I made a twitter! @Softhwas1


	3. Felix

Felix woke up hot and upset. 

With a loud whine he rolled over and smacked at his alarm until it was quiet. There was an all too familiar restlessness crawling under his skin and he suppressed the urge to whine into the quiet room. Pre-heat sucks.

Felix took a few quiet moments to gather the courage to roll out of bed. He could already hear shuffling and quiet talking coming from outside his room. The thought of seeing his pack was what had him rolling out of bed, a morning cuddle sounding like exactly what he needed.

He quickly threw on his comfiest, loosest clothes and shuffled out into the dining room where he found Chan, Jeongin, and Seungmin already eating. When Felix walked in Jeongin’s nostrils immediately flared, probably taking in his obnoxiously sweet pre-heat scent.

“Hyung, you’re…” Jeongin trailed off, visibly forcing himself to stay seated and not immediately attach himself to the omega. Felix’s scent was pretty sweet naturally, smelling like chocolate and all, but in pre-heat it goes to another level. He can’t tell any difference himself but he found out pretty quickly by the reactions of those around him when he had hit his first heat. 

Shoving those memories away Felix replied, “I forgot to put my scent blocker on, sorry. I’ll go do that now, sorry.” He internally berated himself for forgetting to put it on. Jeongin’s nose was still really sensitive and here he comes waltzing in on him eating breakfast and attacking the poor young alpha with his thick pheromones.

Before any of those in the dining room could protest we was slipping back into his room and liberally applying the scent blocker. While he couldn’t smell himself, he could smell the chemical scent of the blocker, both his nose and instincts protesting at the action of covering up his scent. Something about it always made it feel like he was cutting a limb off, like he was missing something.

It was worth it though. He can’t count the number of times he’s had a bad run in with an alpha while in pre-heat and he has no desire to ever experience anything like that again. So he will gladly ignore the uncomfy feeling the chemical scent causes to settle in his belly.

When Felix made it back out into the dining room the rest of the pack had managed to make it out of their rooms and were sleepily eating breakfast. Minho looked at him and frowned a second later when he realized he couldn’t smell the omega. The alphas reaction tugged at his instincts wrong, not wanting one of his alphas first reaction him being a frown, but he pushed the irrational feeling down.

“You already put on your scent blocker?” Minho questioned, scooting over make room for the omega to sit between him and Changbin. 

“Yeah, I smelled pretty strong, I must have started like an hour or two after I went to bed last night,” Felix said as he piled some eggs and veggies onto his plate. It was best for him to eat now before the queasiness sets in.

Changbin leaned in and scented deeply at his neck, “Yeah, even with all the scent blocker on I can smell some through it.”

The thought caused Felix a little bit of panic, “Should I go put more on?”

“No, no! That’s not what I meant. Just when I was scenting you that close I could smell just a bit, nothing to worry about,” Changbin reassured, squeezing at the omega’s thigh.

Felix sighed out a long breath and nodded, turning his focus back onto his food as the others chatted sleepily around him. They had a pretty intense day ahead of them. It was the first day they were supposed to use to learn the new choreography as well as the final day of recording for the album. It felt like a lot of pressure, Felix had lines on several songs he still needed to get in and as one of the main dancers he needed to pick up on this choreography quick.

He cursed the timing of everything. He’d only get today to do everything before he’s need to stay home for a whole week. The pressure of today started to push his anxiety towards the surface but he forced it down, he needed to focus.

Felix spooned food into his mouth as Changbin ran his fingers through his hair soothingly, a soft purr starting in the back of the omega’s throat. There was nothing Felix loved more than the soft attentions of his pack when he was in pre-heat. 

Too soon Chan was corralling them all towards the door and Felix was struggling to slip his shoes on when the pack leaders sure hands held his sides and helped him to keep balance. The omega felt heat flush his face but finished putting his shoes on and stood to meet eyes with Chan. 

“Let me know if you need to go home alright?” Chan said quietly, eyes earnest and full of love. 

Felix’s breath stuttered in his throat for a moment at the look but he managed to nod softly in response. Chan pressed a gentle kiss to Felix’s lips and scented over his neck lightly, leaving his own sandalwood scent over top the chemical scent blocker. The attention made a pleasant warmth bloom in Felix’s heart and he couldn’t stop a smile from breaking out on his face. 

He was rewarded with an equally warm smile from Chan as the alpha threw an arm over the omega’s shoulders as they walked out the door and to the studio. Chan’s sandalwood scent helped to keep Felix’s mind off the stressful day ahead but as soon as Felix walked into the studio and saw the choreographer there the anxiety started coiling in his chest again.

Felix did his best to push the feeling down in his chest, sitting on the floor and setting to stretching. The warm pull of his muscles was familiar and pleasant so he quickly lost himself to the simple routine of the task, enjoying the sounds of his pack bickering around him. 

The choreographer gave them about 20 minutes to stretch and warm up before he was calling their attention. Felix felt himself slip into the familiar work of it all easily. Learning choreo was fun for him, and this choreo seemed to be challenging so it was a fun test of his abilities. Felix loves dancing and willingly loses himself to the process, happiness bubbling up inside him. 

For the next couple hours the choreographer works with them and the whole pack has got the basics down in pieces and chunks. It’s not a bad start for the first day learning, especially for such a complex choreo. Felix already felt exhausted, a pleasant weight settled over his limbs and a warm buzz in his veins. The warmth spikes when arms encircle his torso and a warm body presses up behind the omega.

After a moment of scenting Felix smiles, Changbin’s warm cinnamon scent swirling around him. Felix purrs loudly and goes boneless against the alpha’s chest. 

“The new choreo is hard,” Changbin complains, lips moving against Felix’s scalp as the alpha buries his face into the omega’s hair. He feels Changbin try to inhale his scent and then feels as the alpha frowns. “I forget that you put a blocker on.” A part of Felix’s instincts pull at the alpha’s obvious dislike of his scent right now but Felix squashes it down, no reason to get upset about it and then upset Changbin for being upset.

“Yeah, honestly I’m impressed with how well it’s holding up for how sweaty I am.” Felix replied with a little laugh. Changbin makes a noncommittal noise and cuddles the omega to his chest. Felix feels a warm rush of happy endorphins rush through him, nothing puts a smile on his face like a good cuddle in pre-heat. The omega feels his purrs get louder and he lets his eyes slip closed. 

Changbin lets him lay there for a few moments before squeezing him, “You can’t go to sleep, we have to eat and then go to recordings.”

Felix frowns and whines in protest as Changbin starts forcing him to sit up on his own. He let himself petulantly struggle for a few moments before dragging himself up and onto his feet. As he stands he almost falls right back down to the floor as his back screeches at him in protest, hot pain flashing through the omega.

“You okay?” Changbin asked, bringing his hand up to grab Felix’s arm. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, my back just pulled weird when I stood up.” Felix brushed it off, not wanting to worry the alpha. Changbin looked at Felix worriedly anyways but let it go, sliding his hand down to join with Felix’s, pulling the omega along and towards the recording room.

Felix allowed himself to be led to the recording room and settled happily into Changbin’s lap when the alpha sat and gestured to his open thighs. Hyunjin was in the recording booth already warming up his voice while he waited for Changbin to get ready. 

Soon enough the recording session was underway and Felix let himself drift in and out of focus, listening to Hyunjin’s vocals drift through the speakers and delighting in the rumble of Changbin’s voice against his body. It felt nice and Felix did his best to relax and rest while he could but a creeping feeling of discomfort kept him from relaxing completely. 

Normally Felix didn’t have any horrible heat side effects. No cramps, nausea, headaches, nothing like that at all. He just got extra cuddly (a feat within its self) and sensitive both with his feelings and physically, living in soft loose clothes until everything was over. However, the uncomfortable twisting nausea in his gut was telling him this one was different. Plus he had that weird back pain earlier. Felix suppressed a groan at the thought and wriggled further into Changbin’s lap, seeking as much warmth and comfort as he could. In response Changbin wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him closer against the alpha’s chest.

Not a lot of time passed before Changbin was calling Felix’s attention with a soft squeeze to his thigh. Felix made a sound of displeasure but pulled himself back into the moment. “Your turn Lix.” Changbin said gently.

Felix pulled himself up and out of Changbin’s lap with a big stretch. He immediately regretted the dramatic movement as his back pulled again and then was followed by an intense moment of nausea. Felix gasped loudly and doubled over, slapping a hand over his mouth and putting all his energy into not puking.

Distantly, he heard Changbin and Hyunjin’s worried voices but he couldn’t focus on that if he didn’t want to puke. He just focused on taking deep breaths in and out of his nose, willing the nausea to die down. He only had to take a couple breaths before he felt like he could straighten and remove the hand from his mouth.

When he stood he saw two pairs of very worried eyes on him. Hyunjin was the first to react and pressed a hand against Felix’s forehead. 

“You don’t feel like you have a fever. Are you getting cramps this time around?” The other omega asked. 

Felix groaned and replied, “I think so. This sucks.”

“Do you want to just go home? We can work with the rest of the production team to get us some more recording time.” Changbin said as he stepped forward and ran a comforting hand up and down Felix’s arm. 

A twist of panic cut through Felix at the thought of everyone having to adjust around him just because he felt a little sick. “No! No, I can do this, I think I just moved to fast. I’ll take it easy.” Felix put on his best begging eyes and hit Changbin with them full force. 

The alpha buckled easily under Felix’s look but said, “Fine, but I’m going to text Chan and let him know you aren’t feeling well.”

At that Felix frowned a little. He didn’t want Chan to worry for no reason but it also was best to let the leader know when something was going on with a pack member. He just hopes that Chan doesn’t make him go home, the pack alpha wasn’t as easily swayed by his begging eyes. 

“You don’t need to do that, I’ll be fine,” Felix said, waving off his packmates concern. To prove himself he detached himself from both Hyunjin and Changbin and walked as normally as possible into the recording booth. He put the headphones on and looked at Changbin expectantly, the alpha slipping his phone back into his pocket after texting Chan.

Felix watched as Changbin settled himself back into his chair and as Hyunjin draped himself dramatically across a couch that sat along the back wall. Changbin’s voice crackled through the headphones, “Alright let’s start on the pre chorus part.”

Felix felt a part of him relax, he was still going to be able to record. He did his best to stomp down the bit of nausea that made it’s self known as he turned his full attention to the recording. It wasn’t hard to ignore for the first 30 minutes or so but as the recording went along he felt himself start to sweat just a little. It was getting harder to just ignore the feeling, he had to put some effort into pushing the sensation down. Also, the longer he stood the more the cramping in his back was making itself known. He had to resist the urge to rub at his back in between takes or flinch when one came on particularly hard.

Another 30 minutes passed and Felix was starting to doubt if he could keep going. Lines of sweat were running down his back and he felt like he was one sudden movement away from puking. The only thing keeping him going was Changbin’s excited praises when he hit the parts just right and Hyunjin’s proud smile from behind the alpha. Felix did his best to focus on that through the pain and give the best vocals he could for the recording.

In the end it was his water bottle that betrayed him. 

He had almost made it, Felix could tell they only needed to do one or two more takes and he would be out free. The omega had grabbed his bottle of water and misjudged it, knocking it over and sending the bottle tumbling towards the floor. Instinctively, Felix had lurched to grab it. 

A fatal mistake.

The sudden movement caused the most intense cramp Felix had ever felt rip through him, it felt like someone had just stabbed him with a dull knife from the inside. He cried out and like before, doubled over. The pain was cresting as the nausea joined it and Felix had no chance to even think about what was happening. He puked right there on the floor. And not only once. He was on his third retch when someone was shoving a small trash can in front of his face and he felt warm hands running over his back. 

Felix felt horrible. There was no room for thought as he struggled to breath between puking and crying, hot tears streaming down his face. His whole midsection was full of those sharp cramping pains and the nausea was so intense it was leaving him dizzy. 

As he slowly was able to focus on something other than pain and vomiting he heard soothing voices around him and felt more of the warmth of hands on him. A vulnerable whine left Felix as the reality of the situation settled over him. He had just vomited all over this very nice studio’s floor and now was crying like a baby in it. 

“I-I’m sorry!!!” He cried out, an irrational amount of guilt filling him, sending him plummeting further into dismay. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for love,” He heard Hyunjin’s soft voice say beside him. 

Felix took a shuddering breath and carefully unfolded himself enough to look at the other omega. “I puked on their floor!” He cried out, making tears run down his face faster.

“Yah, you’re in this much pain and you’re worried about the floor?” Changbin’s incredulous voice came from his other side.

Felix couldn’t even muster the energy to say anything in the contrary, he just started looking around for paper towels or something to start cleaning his mess up with. He can’t make some poor custodian clean his mess up. 

“What are you looking for baby?” Changbin asks, tracking Felix’s eyes looking around the room. 

“I gotta clean this up,” Felix replied, determinedly moving to stand.

“Whoa, slowly Lix, you still don’t look like you feel too good.” Hyunjin said, sounding alarmed and grabbing onto Felix’s arms to steady the omega.

“I can-can’t just leave this mess for someone else to clean, that isn’t right,” Felix hiccupped out, tears running down his face.

“Felix, there isn’t anything in here for you to clean with. Plus they have to use special stuff for messes like this,” Changbin said gently. “I think it’s best we just go home.”

At that Felix let out a loud whine of protest. Hyunjin and Changbin looked at each other in alarm, Felix is never like this, ever. Pre-heat or not he’s not an omega that lets out a lot of unhappy sounds, and for him to whine so loudly spoke volumes about how distressed he was. This scent blocker brand was definitely worth it’s money because only a tiny bit of distressed pheromones had made it into the air from Felix, bitter enough to make Hyunjin cough.

Before anyone could say or do anything else the door was quickly opening and revealed a very worried looking Chan. Felix couldn’t help the needy keen that left him at the sight of the pack leader. Suddenly nothing mattered to him except getting as close to their leader as possible. Without thought of being gentle with Chan or himself he threw himself at the leader. 

Luckily Chan’s quick reflexes kicked in and his strong arms encircled Felix and quickly held most of the omega’s weight. Felix breathed in greedy lungfuls of Chan’s comforting sandalwood scent, feeling the tension in his body slightly ease up. 

“Shh, it’s okay Felix, you’re okay,” Chan said quietly, rubbing his hand up and down the omega’s back. Felix just squeezed himself closer to Chan, a desperate need for closeness filling him. He felt so out of control, this was different than anything he had ever experienced before. That thought caused a creeping panic to rise in him. Is there something wrong with him? What’s happening?

Chan seemed to see the signs of an incoming meltdown and quickly squeezed Felix tighter to his chest. “Hey Felix, baby, I need you to breath and calm down okay? Do your best to follow me.” Chan said before taking in a deep, slow breath and then releasing it just as slowly. Felix did his best to focus in on Chan’s breathing and follow along. With his first real deep breath he scented the heavy amounts of calming pheromones in the air, sweet sandalwood, rose, and cinnamon mixing together to help steady Felix’s breaths.

After a couple successful breaths in and out Felix peeled his damp face off Chan’s chest and looked at the alpha’s face. Chan looked concerned and relived in equal amounts but Felix was just glad to see him there.

“I’m s-sorry,” Felix said quietly, unable to stop himself from apologizing again.

“Nothing to be sorry for baby. Let’s get your stuff together and head home.” Chan said, quiet authority in his voice. Felix couldn’t even entertain the thought of resisting, he was so tired and felt so sick there was no way he could stay any longer. 

At the lack of resistance Chan assumed Felix was coming without complaint, gently scooping the omega into his arms. The sudden movement caused the nausea to churn in his stomach again and he felt himself go green.

“T-trash can,” He was able to spit out as he struggled violently out of Chan’s hold. Changbin quickly held the can in front of Felix’s face as the omega spasmed over it, nothing left in him to come out. 

“Do you think we need to go to the hospital? This isn’t normal Felix,” Hyunjin asked when Felix uncurled himself from the trashcan tiredly. He couldn’t muster the energy to vocally reply that moment so he just shook his head slowly. No hospitals. He just needs to go home and sleep. Suddenly a heavy tiredness fell upon him, he felt like every movement and though was going through quicksand. Everything was taking so much effort.

“T-tired,” Felix slurred out, feeling it already pulling him under. The last thing he saw was his three packmates worried faces.

Felix woke up feeling much better. He was comfortable and warm, when he shifted sleepily he felt warm arms pull him back against someone’s chest. Felix enjoyed a few peaceful moments before what happened earlier came rushing back to him. 

The omega’s eyes snapped open to see Changbin in front of him sleeping, the alpha’s face relaxed and looking even younger than usual in his sleep. They were in the den, Felix could tell by how strong everyone’s scents were. Felix quickly took stock of his body and noticed that he still felt a little nausea and achiness but nothing like before. This was a walk in the park compared to that.

Felix began to experimentally stretch his body and consequently got the attention of whoever was holding him. Felix only had to think about it a second before he knew it was Chan just by how the alpha was holding him so protectively, his larger body curled around Felix’s as much as possible. 

“Lix?” Chan’s quiet voice said. 

“Yeah?” Felix replied. 

“How ya feeling?”

“Way better than before.” Felix replied honestly. He almost felt like purring for the contentment filling him at the moment.

Around him he heard sleepy shufflings in the bed, meaning that more than just Chan and Changbin were there. Felix lifted his head and saw the rest of the pack tangled together in their giant den bed. A smile broke out on his face when he saw Jeongin sleeping hard with his mouth open, arms firmly around a stirring Seungmin. 

“Felix?” Seungmin said sleepily, one eye cracking open. When the other omega saw Felix’s was awake he was quickly struggling free from Jeongin’s hold, the young alpha frowning and holding tighter in his sleep. “Yah, let me go, Felix is awake,” Seungmin complained, prying the maknaes arms off him. 

Those words seemed to drag Jeongin into consciousness as his arms released their hold on Seungmin and his eyes opened to stare wide eyed at Felix. An array of different people awoke and started saying Felix’s name and asking him questions. 

“Felix! Are you okay?” Seungmin said as he crawled closer to the omega.

“Lix! How are you feeling?” Hyunjin quickly followed.

“Are you okay? Does anything hurt?”

“How do you feel?”

“What happened!?”

Felix suddenly felt very overwhelmed by the number of questions and pressed himself back against Chan. The alpha’s arms wrapped around him and Chan said, “Hey, give him some space guys, he literally just woke up.”

His pack members looked a little abashed at that and backed off, a silence hovering over them all for a few moments. A question entered Felix’s head. “How did I get here?”

“Chan freaked out and carried you all the way home. He practically growled at the security when they tried to help him,” Jisung said, a barely contained laugh in his voice.

Felix sat up at that, wincing slightly as a cramp made itself known, and looked down at Chan, “You carried me all the way home?”

Chan’s face went a little red but he replied, “Yeah you said you didn’t want to go to the hospital and I wasn’t just going to let you sleep in the company building.”

“And that means you need to carry me all the way home and growl at security?” Felix asked incredulously.

Chan’s blush deepened, “Okay so maybe I was in full alpha mode. Sue me. I walked in and you were puking, crying, and in pain. How else is a pack alpha supposed to react when they find their pre-heat omega like that?”

Felix took pity on the clearly frazzled alpha and giggled, pressing a kiss to Chan’s lips. “Thank you alpha.”

Chan gaped at him for several silent seconds before mumbling out something that sounded like a “It’s the least I could’ve done”.

“He also called the doctor.” Minho said, giving Chan a meaningful look. A quiver of anxiety ran through Felix, making his heart rate pick up. 

“Why? What did they say? Is something wrong with me?” Felix asked quickly, feeling himself getting worked up again, eyes already pricking with anxious tears. 

“No, no nothing’s wrong with you, you’re our perfect omega,” Chan quickly soothed, sitting up and pulling Felix to his chest again. 

“Then why did Minho look at you like that?” Felix asked, heart beginning to race in his chest.

“Because he has no sense of tact,” Chan said, tone scolding. “You switched brands of birth control a couple weeks ago didn’t you?”

“Yeah, the other one was making it hard for me to not gain weight,” Felix said, frowning. 

“The doctor said that sometimes this brand makes omegas have intense negative pre-heat symptoms. He thinks that’s what caused this.” Chan explained. 

Felix frowned. He felt this horrible because he switched birth controls? Now that he thought back to it he does remember the doctor mentioning something about keeping an eye out for symptoms around his next heat. Felix mentally smacked himself for forgetting all about that, they had just been so busy that it had totally slipped his mind. 

“So all of this is just because I switched birth controls? But Jisungie takes the same one and he’s fine,” Felix complained.

“It effects everyone differently,” Jisung said, squeezing at Felix’s calf reassuringly. Felix pouted fiercely, why did this have to happen to him?

“P-please don’t be sad!” Jeongin suddenly exploded, looking like he was barely containing himself from pouncing on Felix and cuddling him to death. Despite himself Felix felt himself laughing at the barely restrained alpha instincts that were written all over the youngest’s face.

“I’m not sad IN-ie, come here,” Felix said, opening up his arms up in invitation to Jeongin. The young alpha needed no more invitation, looking at Chan for final permission, when he didn’t see any discouragement he sweetly shifted Felix from Chan’s arms to his own. 

Jeongin snuffled at Felix’s neck, apparently the scent blocker was still working because Jeongin made a small displeased sound at not being able to scent Felix’s rich chocolate scent. The youngest alpha still scented his own sent along Felix’s neck, pure cotton feeling like a soothing balm to Felix’s still frazzled nerves. 

“Such a good alpha to me,” Felix praised proudly, earning a happy rumble from the alpha holding him. 

“Are you hungry? You should try to eat something, it’s almost 9PM.” Minho said. 

Shock ran through Felix, “It’s NINE?! How long did I sleep?”

“A good couple hours, you needed it.” Changbin said. “You really wore yourself out earlier and I think your body just made you sleep through the worst of it.”

A bit of Felix was relieved that he hadn’t had to experience the worst of it, what he had experienced had already been bad enough. The thought of food made the remnants of the nausea make itself known though. 

“I don’t know if I should eat. I still feel a little sick,” Felix confessed. Jeongin’s arms tightened around him and the alpha’s scent immediately intensified with comforting pheromones. It made Felix want to melt into Jeongin’s arms.

“You should really eat a little something at least, and then probably take a bath. We never properly cleaned you up after you got sick earlier.” Chan said. Once the alpha mentioned it Felix did feel the sweat on his clothes and started to feel gross at the thought. 

“Why did you put me in the den bed if I’m gross, now all this needs washed,” Felix complained, his pre-heat instincts revolting against the thought of his packs den being dirty. 

“I think everyone needed a good group cuddle, and Chan wasn’t letting anyone out of his sight,” Hyunjin teased the leader on the last part. Chan shot the omega a look but otherwise ignored the comment.

“What about a little bit of soup? I think there is some leftover in the fridge we can warm up.” Chan asked.

Felix thought it over and when his stomach didn’t immediately protest he nodded. “Soup should be okay.”

There was a scramble of people moving to get him the soup but Seungmin won out, crawling out of the bed and disappearing out of the room. A little part of Felix tugged at seeing one of his pack members leave but he forced himself to not get upset over it. Seungmin will be back soon he reassured himself.

In the meantime he soaked in all the cuddles he could get, snuggling back further into Jeongin’s arms and purring loudly when Changbin came and draped himself over Felix’s legs. By the time Seungmin made it back into the room with a steaming bowl of soup Felix had become the center of a large cuddle pile.

Chan took the bowl from Seungmin and the omega wriggled his way into a spot in the cuddle pile, Minho squeezing the omega tightly to his chest and teasingly pinch the omega. Seeing the two happily roughhouse made Felix smile warmly at the two.

Chan slowly fed him the soup as the others lazily cuddled and talked to each other around him. The sight of his pack casually loving each other and their leader diligently taking care of him made him feel like he was going to burst with happiness. Nothing makes him happier than seeing people he cares about being happy. 

Too soon the soup was gone and Chan was setting the bowl aside. Felix was actually a little disappointed there was nothing left to eat which was probably a good sign. The food had helped to settle his stomach, not feeling nearly as queasy as he had when he woke up. His body was still achy though and the more he sat in his dirty clothes the more restless he got.

“I want to take a shower now,” Felix said, wriggling in Jeongin’s grip to sit up straighter. 

“What if I give you a bath? I don’t think we should be leaving you alone until this heat passes, we don’t know if you’ll get sick again.” Chan said. 

A bath from Chan? Say no more, Felix is in. “Yeah that’s okay!” He said a little too brightly if the chuckles from those around him were anything to go by.

Everyone slowly made their way off the bed and Jeongin helped Felix scoot across the bed and stand on his own two feet. Felix wobbled a little unsteadily for a moment before gaining his balance. Felix turned and sweetly kissed Jeongin in thanks, seeing the young alpha’s ears tinged pink when he pulled away, happy cotton scented pheromones wafting through the air. 

Felix accepted kisses and caresses from the rest of the pack as Chan led him to the bathroom. The omega felt like he was glowing with happiness by the time he was stripping off his clothes as Chan ran the tap, throwing some soothing eucalyptus Epsom salts into the water.

“Smells like Seungminnie,” Felix commented fondly. 

“I think that’s why he bought them, sneaky devil.” Chan replied, removing his own clothes and guiding Felix into the water before settling in behind the omega. Felix felt himself immediately melt into the hot water under the attentions of Chan, his hands working shampoo through Felix’s hair. Felix couldn’t help himself but to start purring loudly. 

Felix allowed Chan to manipulate his body this way and that way, the alpha cleaning him well. As soon as the alpha scrubbed over Felix’s scent glands the room was filled with the intense scent of Felix’s re-heat. 

“Jeeze, you smell way stronger than you even usually do. I bet that’s one of the side effects as well,” Chan mused as he worked his way down Felix’s body. When he swiped over the omega’s chest a high whine was ripped out of Felix, feeling much more intense than usual.

“Oh my god Chan,” Felix said. The omega could smell the way Chan’s scent turned immediately, becoming much heavier and muskier.

“Feeling sensitive?” Chan asked, voice fake innocent. 

Felix nodded his head, “Y-yeah.”

“You want alpha to take care of you?” Chan asked, voice much closer to Felix’s ear than it was a moment ago.

“Please,” Felix breathed out, tipped his head to the side and baring his neck to Chan. 

“Of course baby, whatever you want.” Chan said, nipping at Felix’s neck and immediately licking over it. Another whine was pulled from Felix at the action and the he jerked violently when one of Chan’s hands came up to play with one of his nipples. 

It felt way better than it usually does in pre-heat. He isn’t usually whining at his nipples being played with until he’s actually in heat but here he is. Any reflective thoughts were erased from his head as Chan’s other hand came down to tease at the head of his hardening cock. A loud moan fell out of Felix’s mouth before he could stop himself.

“You sound so pretty for me Felix,” Chan praised, making Felix’s cock twitch in between Chan’s teasing fingers. 

“Puh-please,” Felix panted out, hips jerking uselessly, looking for more contact. While he didn’t get any more friction the movement did make his ass grind against Chan’s hard cock behind him. Both of them moaned at the movement, and Felix is pretty sure that if they weren’t already in water that he would be dripping already. 

“You are eager aren’t you,” Chan rumbled, hand that was teasing Felix’s nipple moving under the water to press lightly at the omega’s hole. “You’re so beautiful Felix, I can feel how much slick you’re making for me omega. So good.”

Felix whined loudly at the praise, all he wants to do is make his alpha happy and hearing that his alpha thinks he’s pretty has him preening. Before he could get too caught up in it Chan’s finger was pressing inside him and a broken moan came from Felix’s chest at the feeling. It wasn’t nearly enough but Felix was clenching around the digit eagerly, taking everything he could.

Chan started pumping the finger in and out of Felix slowly, the omega whining and writhing needily at the sensation. “Alpha please, need more. Your cock please, want it, Chan.” Felix panted out, trying unsuccessfully to ride one finger with any sort of satisfaction.

“Oh my Felix, such a good omega,” Chan cooed. “I gotta drain the water first though, it’s not good for your body if your slick gets watered down.”

Felix went to protest the delay but was cut off when Chan shifted his fingers as he leaned to pull the plug out of the bath and brushed his fingers over Felix’s sensitive spot. Felix let out a loud cry and thrust himself down onto Chan’s finger needily, making some water splash over the side of the tub. 

“You can hardly wait can you?” Chan said, not letting Felix answer but guiding the omega’s face to meet his own lips. Felix threw himself into the kiss, whining desperately into Chan’s mouth as the alpha added another finger into the omega’s hole. As the tub drained Felix felt how cold the air was against his pre-heat hot skin, making him both shiver and sweat at the same time. 

As soon as the last of the water drained out of the tub Felix was scrambling to get on his hands and knees, presenting himself shamelessly to Chan. He could feel hot trails of slick sliding down his wet thighs when Chan’s fingers pulled out of him. It made him feel dirty in a delicious sort of way.

“Chan, please, I need you,” Felix said, arching his back and spreading his knees lewdly. 

There was a beat of silence and a quiet swear before Felix was sighing in contentment as he felt Chan slide up behind him. 

“You don’t even want to dry off and me fuck you in a bed, you want it right here in the tub, wet and dirty huh?” Chan teased, cutting off any reply Felix would have had by licking a hot stripe across his hole and rumbling loudly at the taste. Felix moaned loudly and his hands scrambled to find some kind of purchase in the large tub.

“Yes please alpha, want it,” He whined out, mind feeling fuzzy and hot. He couldn’t concentrate on anything except how good Chan’s hands help resting on his hips. 

“Anything you want my love,” Chan said softly, pressing a reverent kiss against the back of Felix’s neck before slowly pushing into the omega. 

It was better than Felix had remembered it ever feeling outside of heat. Chan was thick and long, a pleasant burning accompanying the pleasure that coursed through Felix as Chan bottomed out. “Yes, oh my god, yes Chan please.”

Chan rubbing soothingly at Felix’s hip before landing a sharp spank to his ass. Felix yelped and then moaned, feeling a gush of slick leak out of him around Chan’s cock. “You act so sweet but you really like it when alpha is a little rough with you don’t you omega?”

Felix felt like he was spinning, he has never wanted anything more in his life than for Chan to be rough with him right now. “Fuck, yes please Chan.” He begged, knowing the cursing would only prod Chan further. 

“Oh listen to that mouth, you do want alpha to be hard on you,” Chan said in a teasing tone. The alpha didn’t give Felix any time before he began snapping his hips into the omega mercilessly. A long, loud whine echoed off the walls of the bathroom and Felix bit his arm to stifle himself.

Chan’s hand carded into his hair and roughly pulled his head up, Felix’s arms scrabbled along the wet tub for purchase to hold himself up with. He settled on holding on to the faucet in front of him. 

“I want to hear how good I’m making you feel baby,” Chan growled, angling his hips so that he was hitting Felix’s prostate every time.

The growl was what sent Felix over the edge, the dominance of the rough treatment ripping his orgasm from him. His whole body tensed and shuddered as he came onto the wet plastic of the tub beneath him. He was breathing hard and trembling, but when Chan’s pace started to slow he urgently said, “No! Want your knot alpha.”

He heard Chan chuckle behind him and despite his ask the alpha pulled out of him. Felix whined loudly at the action, and to his horror, tears started to prick at his eyes. Was he not good enough for his alpha’s knot?

“Please I’ll be good, I’m sorry. I’ll do better, please alpha, want it. I need it alpha, Chan, please.” Felix began to deliriously beg. 

“Shhhh, baby, you’ll get alpha’s knot. We need to be somewhere you can lay down for comfortably for that though. You don’t want to be stuck in the tub for an hour do you?” Chan reasoned. 

Felix heard Chan’s calm tone and calmed down a little. His alpha wanted to give him his knot. He was a good omega. 

“Okay,” Felix replied in a small voice.

“Let’s rinse off really quick,” Chan said, guiding Felix to stand and flipped the shower head on. The alpha quickly cleaned both of them off and then was wrapping Felix in a fuzzy towel, not bothering with clothes for either one of them.

As they walked through the house towards the den they walked past Minho and Jeongin rustling around in the kitchen. Minho raised an eyebrow at them and Chan said, “He needs a settling knot and I didn’t think the bath would be the right place for it.”

Minho nodded understandingly and Felix felt warm affection and love course through him when he saw Jeongin’s face turn bright red as he hid cutely behind the older alpha. Their youngest was still extremely shy about this part of their relationship, having only had one rut so far.

Felix allowed himself to be guided back into the empty den and laid on the bed. Chan quickly climbed on top of him and kissed down his neck, spending a good amount of time sucking a possessive mark over his scent gland. Felix’s chocolate pheromones were so strong that it almost made Felix himself want to cough, he can’t imagine what it smelled like to Chan right now.

That reason might be why Chan didn’t spend much time playing with Felix before getting the point. The alpha’s cock hung heavy and hard between his legs, and it almost radiated heat as Chan guided himself closer to Felix, and then groaned loudly as he pressed himself in, bottoming out. 

“So good for alpha, so wet.” Chan mindlessly praised. Felix preened under it and eagerly kicked his hips to spur Chan on. The alpha was clearly wound tight as he immediately started the rough pace from earlier back up, punching little whines and moans from Felix with each one. The omega lost himself to it quickly.

Felix could already feel another orgasm building in his gut. “So full alpha, you make me feel so good.”

The only answer he got was another swat to the ass and his hands flew to Chan’s shoulders as something to hold onto. Felix made himself really look at Chan for a moment. The alpha’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, dark eyes stormy and wanting. The alpha’s muscles were well defined as he thrust into Felix, a bead of sweat trickling down his neck. He looked delicious. A heavy sense of satisfaction that this was his alpha filled the omega.

Felix was pulled back into the moment when Chan cursed and he could feel the beginning of the alpha’s knot pull on his rim in a way that made Felix keen. Felix fought the urge to thrash beneath the alpha as he hungrily thrust his hips, wanting his alpha’s knot.

“Please alpha, want it, knot me,” Felix cried out. 

Chan cursed loudly and thrust into Felix so hard it made his body slide up the mattress a couple inches as the alpha’s knot locked into place. When Felix felt the first pulse of cum inside him he shuddered hard and tipped over into his own orgasm, each pulse inside him dragging it out longer until tears tracked down his cheeks.

They both rode out their highs with little pulsing thrusts, pulling deliciously against Felix’s hole. Felix slowly came back down to earth, luxuriating in the fullness and gentle kisses Chan was peppering across his face and neck.

Felix hummed in contentment, “Thank you alpha.”

“Anything for you Felix,” Chan said earnestly as he guided them into a comfortable laying down position.

Felix let himself enjoy the rush of hormones in the moment. He felt light and content, Chan’s cock filling him up well and making him feel truly settled for the first time since he woke up this morning.

“Love you Channie,” Felix mumbled, half asleep. 

He felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. “Love you too baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix!!!! The softest of all soft boys, I love him so much. Let me know what you thought and if you liked it!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr! @softhwas  
> i finally made a twitter! @Softhwas1


	4. Chan

Chan rolled over in his bed and groaned, burrowing further into the covers and wishing fervently that he didn’t have to get up right now. After a couple seconds though he couldn’t take the racket from his alarm and threw the covers off himself, silencing it before stumbling into the bathroom.

He squinted when he flipped the light on, the sudden brightness stabbing at his eyes. He flipped the shower on to start heating up and then went back into his room to grab some clothes. On his way there he peeked into the rooms he passed. 

Seungmin was the only one awake and shuffling around in his room, throwing a sleepy good morning in the alpha’s direction. The lights in Jisung, Minho, and Hyunjin’s rooms were still off and Chan strained his ears to catch the gentle sounds of their sleepy breathing, the sound reassuring him. 

He grabbed a random outfit from his closet and then headed back to the bathroom. An uncomfortable feeling had settled itself into Chan’s gut, churning anxiety. He checked on half his pack, he just needs to go peek in on the others real quick. 

Chan snuck down the hallway to the other side of their house, careful not to make too much noise. That turned out to be unnecessary as this side of the house was much more active. Felix and Changbin were already awake, Chan could tell from hearing their quiet voices coming from Changbin’s room. Felix always had a habit of crawling into someone’s bed in the middle of the night, the omega preferred to have a cuddle buddy and didn’t like sleeping alone. 

A quick peek into Jeongin’s room showed the alpha’s face softly lit by his phone as he scrolled through his morning social media. Chan felt the anxiety melt out of him after confirming his pack was all okay and he walked back to the shower, finally closing the door behind him and jumping under the hot water. 

It’s a little unusual for Chan to be so anxious about his pack first thing in the morning. He got enough sleep and he’s not unusually stressed out so he’s not sure what the extra anxiety is about. 

Chan chose to shake it off and set his mind to thinking about the day ahead. They were doing a bunch of short interviews today and then a variety show taping afterwards. It was going to be exhausting. As the leader, Chan felt a lot of pressure to make sure the interview goes well but also making sure his pack is doing okay. Hyunjin and Felix always get stressed out in interviews, being the two shyest out of all of them, it took a lot for them to be extroverted for hours in a row.

Not to mention that the majority of the interviews were going to be in English, meaning that Chan was going to have to be translator. 

Chan sighed heavily and resisted the urge to bang his forehead against the tile. The day hadn’t even started and he felt drained. He made himself take a couple deep breaths and focus on the feeling of the hot water hitting his back. 

Usually that does the trick but this time Chan just felt a hot strike of irritation run through him, suddenly feeling way too hot and like the steam in the air was choking him. He turned the water over to cold and shivered violently when the icy water hit his over heated skin. 

Thoroughly agitated, Chan roughly rinsed himself off and then shut off the water. For a few moments he just stood in the quiet shower stall, trying to get a handle on his emotions. Today was really not the day to be feeling off his game like this. 

Eventually he got out of the shower and dressed, Felix slipping into the bathroom as soon as Chan exited, the small omega trilling happily at the sight of the alpha. Seeing Felix’s smile and hearing his little happy noise was enough to make calm settle over Chan, he could feel the storm of emotions in his chest relax some. While he was glad to not be so irritated anymore, he almost felt like his head was spinning from the rapid changes in emotions. 

Chan made his way back to his room and set to finishing getting ready. As he was putting deodorant on something on his wall caught his eye. 

“Shit.” He cursed, his heart dropping in his chest.

On his wall he kept a calendar (old fashioned he knows, but his mom buys him one for Christmas every year) that he uses to keep track of pack stuff. Doctor’s appointments, physical therapy, heat and rut due dates, birthdays, stuff like that. Now that he’s looking at it he sees a row of large red Xs in the next seven days. 

His rut. 

“Shit,” Chan spits out again. How could he be so dumb? How did he forget his rut was coming up? So irresponsible, he really dropped the ball on this one, Chan berated himself. The alpha kept up his internal monologue of how stupid he is as he threw his clothes on his body. He felt disgusted with himself while also a tidal wave of anxiety was crashing over him.

He must have been really deep in thought because he nearly jumped out of his skin when Jisung’s voice came from behind him.

“Channie? You okay in here?” The omega’s still sleepy voice came from the door way. 

Chan flinched and whipped around to face Jisung. His heart almost immediately melted in his chest at the omega’s sleep ruffled appearance, large sleep shirt falling to his mid thigh and so oversized the neck hole had part of his shoulder peeking through. 

“Yeah! Totally fine baby, why do you ask?” Chan said, plastering a smile on his face. 

Jisung raised one eyebrow at him. “You smell upset and you were muttering to yourself about how stupid you are. You don’t have to lie to me.”

Chan deflated at the omega calling him out. He should have known better than to think that he could get that past Jisung. 

“Sorry. I just realized I hit rut this week. I’m definitely in pre-rut today too, which sucks considering how busy today is going to be.” 

Jisung steps closer and reaches his arms out in a silent question. Chan steps forward gratefully and takes the omega into his arms, warm coffee scent filling his nose and immediately starting a rumbling up in his chest. Jisung’s compact body fit nicely against his own and Chan squeezed him closer, suddenly seized with the need to feel his omega close to him. Jisung made a small grunt at how tight Chan squeezed him but allows the handling, tilting his head to let the alpha bury his nose into his neck. 

They stand like that until Chan feels the tension in his chest release him a little. Chan places a tender kiss over Jisung’s scent gland and then one on the omega’s forehead before stepping back. Jisung’s cheeks are cutely tinged pink and the omega asks, “You feel any better now?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Chan said, scratching awkwardly at the back of his head. He doesn’t usually need so much reassurance during his pre-rut but he also usually had mentally prepared himself by now.

Jisung smiles teasingly at him and says, “You should eat, you always get hangry during pre-rut.”

At the thought of food Chan’s stomach suddenly made itself known, rumbling loudly in the quiet room. Jisung heard it and laughed quietly, “Sounds like I’m right.”

“I guess you are,” Chan sniffed at the air for a moment and felt his mouth water at the scent of pancakes and maple syrup. “It smells like Felix is making pancakes, lets go before Binnie eats them all.”

Chan and Jisung walked into the already bustling kitchen and Chan felt his heart melt at the sight before him. Changbin had indeed beaten them to the first pancakes, stack of three already halfway gone, but currently he was fussing with Seungmin who’d just snuck a bite off his plate. As soon as he turned his head to whine at the omega Minho was also snatching a bite off his plate, causing Changbin to whip his head back around so fast Chan was surprised the other alpha hadn’t hurt himself.

“Can I ever do anything in peace around this house!?” Changbin cried out dramatically. Seungmin laughed loudly, but collected a new bite of pancake and held it in front of Changbin’s mouth. 

“Here you go you big baby alpha,” The omega teased. Changbin shot Seungmin a suspicious look but leaned forward and took the bite off the fork, rumbling happily as he chewed. 

Chan loves watching his pack play around and tease each other, and when Felix and Jeongin walked in with plates full of more pancakes something in Chan’s chest settled. Everyone was happy and eating well and that’s all Chan ever asked for. 

He quickly sat and piled pancakes onto his plate, dousing them in syrup and then going to town. He was so hungry that when he finished the last bite he frowned and snuck a look around to see if there were any pancakes left. 

“Here hyung, I’m full.” Felix’s soft voice came from beside him. The omega pushed his plate with half a stack of pancakes left on it in front of Chan. Then the omega made a mischievous face and said, “I stole a pancake or two while I was cooking.”

Chan was seized with a powerful moment of affection towards Felix. He was so pretty, blonde hair still half wet from his shower, freckles on full display, and with a little line of syrup smudged under his lips Chan wanted to wrap him up in a fuzzy blanket and never let him go.

“Only if you’re sure you’ve had enough,” Chan said, waiting for Felix to nod before picking up his fork again. He looked at his phone for the time and realized they only had ten minutes until they needed to leave for their schedule today. 

“Everyone hurry up! We have ten minutes until we have to leave!” Chan yelled out into the apartment. He shoveled the last of the pancakes into his mouth and grabbed his backpack out of his room. Chan made his rounds around the house, corralling his pack together. When he peeked into Hyunjin’s room he saw the rose scented omega sprawled out on his bed half dressed with only pants and one sock on.

“Hyunjin?” Chan questioned, stepping closer to the omega and trying not to get swept up in looking at the other’s lean, graceful body. Hyunjin made a sleepy little noise and turned his head in his sleep, baring his neck to Chan. A flash of hot alpha pheromones rushed through Chan and he stepped forward to caress lovingly at the omega’s neck. He closed his eyes for a moment and reined himself back in.

“Hyunjin you need to wake up now, we only have five minutes until we need to leave.” Chan said, squeezing and shaking Hyunjin gently. Hyunjin came back to consciousness with a start, sitting up and rubbing fiercely at his eyes.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Hyunjin mumbled, standing up off his bed. 

Chan laughed, “You don’t have a shirt on and only one sock, I don’t think that counts as ready.”

Hyunjin opened his eyes fully and looked down. “Shit,” The omega simply said and then was in motion. Chan was confident that Hyunjin was up and moving so he checked on the rest of the rooms to find them empty. By the time he finished making his rounds around the house and joined everyone in slipping on their shoes by the door, Hyunjin was hurrying down the hall. His hair was still crazy from sleep and his shirt was on backwards but he at least had a coat in his arms and his practice bag slung over his shoulders. 

Everyone waited for Hyunjin to slip his shoes on and then they were walking outside. Chan’s body immediately erupted in goosebumps as the cool air hit his pre-rut heated skin. The alpha made sure to position himself at the back of the group, head swiveling side to side on high alert the whole walk. He felt anxiety creep into his veins at the wide open spaces around him and his pack.

About halfway there he and Jeongin made eye contact. Chan’s facial expression must have said something because the youngest alpha made a questioning face and held up to meet Chan at the back.

“Hyung? Is something wrong?” Jeongin asked, face full of innocent concern.

Chan let out a short laugh and felt his heart warm at Jeongin’s concern. The maknae held a definite soft spot in Chan’s heart. “Nothing Innie, just a little anxious today.”

The breeze changed and Jeongin’s eyes widened, apparently catching the pack alpha’s extra musky scent and put two and two together. The younger alpha seemed to think for a moment before beginning to walk just in front of Chan.

“I’ll help you watch, two eyes are better than one,” Jeongin said seriously. 

Ferocious affection bloomed in Chan’s chest, so strong he almost choked on it. He enveloped the maknae into a tight back hug, scenting at the others fresh laundry scented neck. He also smelled a little like Seungmin, fresh eucalyptus only making Jeongin’s scent brighter. Jeongin made a little surprised noise but rumbled in happiness at the pack alpha’s warm affection. 

His own warm sandalwood scent appropriately marking Jeongin as one of his pack, Chan released the maknae and entwined their fingers as they continued to walk forward. Chan did his best not to die thinking about how cute the little alpha looked when he was being serious. Chan was so proud of the alpha Jeongin was becoming, and the offer to help the pack alpha keep watch when he knew he was anxious hit Chan right in the heart. 

Chan and Jeongin stayed hand in hand for the rest of the walk, both focused on their surroundings. It did also genuinely help settle his sensitive instincts to have two alphas on watch. 

The air felt suffocatingly hot when they entered the building and Chan ripped his jacket and hoodie off as soon as they made it to the dressing rooms. He hoped they had more lowkey looks planned for today, the thought of heavy jackets and leather pants making him sweat. 

“Nose goes first!” Seungmin yelled and immediately put his finger on his nose.

Chan’s brain struggled to catch up, feeling fuzzy and overheated, realizing what the omega said too late and looking around to see that everyone had already called nose goes as well. Chan groaned internally but put his leader face on, chuckling good naturedly.

“Sneaky,” He accused, wrangling Seungmin into his arms and playfully twirling him around. The omega’s eucalyptus scent felt like a cool drink of water when Chan breathed in, clearing his head and cooling his body. For a few selfish seconds Chan let himself scent over Seungmin’s neck, the omega squirming in his grip, pleased at the pack alpha’s attention.

“Hey! No fair!” Hyunjin complained, “Don’t hog him Minnie.”

The rose scented omega bullied his way into Chan’s arms alongside Seungmin and presented his neck sweetly, looking at Chan through his eyelashes. Chan felt his heart skip a beat for a moment, Hyunjin always knew how to get to the alphas in pre-rut. Chan squeezed Hyunjin closer to his body, relishing in how the omega’s long, lean body felt against his, and brushed his nose over his neck. Delicate rose filled Chan’s nose and he felt a spark of arousal flit through his gut. He had almost a pavlovian response to Hyunjin’s scent while in pre-rut, the omega always chased the alphas down during their pre-ruts.

They were interrupted when the door abruptly opened and the styling team busily entered the room.

“Whoever’s going first sit in the chairs,” One of them instructed while they busily began plugging in their array of appliances. 

“I’ll go first with Channie-hyung,” Felix said, stepping forward and sending Chan a small smile.

Fierce affection tore through Chan and he couldn’t stop himself from squeezing Felix into a hug and pressing a kiss to the side of the omega’s head. Felix giggled happily at the attention and his chocolatey scent become more fudgy with happy pheromones.

They sat in the styling chairs and Chan did his best to dissociate, but also not fall asleep, while the makeup team descended upon him. He has no idea how much time had passed but he was brought back to the present when the beta woman who was doing his makeup declared him done and ushered him out of his chair.

Chan took a quick glance at himself in the mirror and was relieved to see a more natural look, light makeup and nothing to fancy with his hair. Hopefully this means a more laidback wardrobe as well. 

He looked to his side to see Felix had already been replaced by Changbin, the cinnamon sugar scented alpha deep into his phone while the stylist behind him blow dried his hair. Chan looked around the room to see that Hyunjin and Seungmin had gotten into wardrobe and to Chan’s relief it looked like they were going with a more chill look today. The omegas both dressed in jeans and oversized sweaters.

Chan went to the wardrobe stylist and blindly took the bundle of clothes they handed him. He walked over to where Felix was already halfway into getting changed and unceremoniously ripped his shirt off, barely remembering to be mindful of his freshly done hair and makeup, and began changing. 

The alpha had to repress another groan when he took a closer look at his wardrobe for the day. The holey jeans weren’t too bad but there were like three different layers of tops he had to put on. Chan took a deep breath and pushed down the annoyance, it was too early in the day for him to be getting annoyed already. 

Throwing the clothes on and sliding on some jewelry, Chan tried to have a little pep talk with himself. He has to keep his instincts and emotions under control today. Felix and Hyunjin hate long interview days like this and will be stressed already, he has to be a reliable leader for them to lean on. He just needs to focus on taking care of his pack and he can push all his personal stuff to the side. 

Determination settled in Chan’s chest as he oversaw the rest of his pack getting ready. He helped straighten Minho’s collar, held out Jisung’s jacket so that he could slip his arms through the sleeves, and generally just fretted over everyone. 

Jeongin was the last one to get dressed and Chan’s attention snapped to the youngest alpha when a plaintive little whine escaped him. Jeongin was reluctantly taking something from one of the stylists and started affixing it around his neck. Chan frowned when the maknaes hands moved away and revealed the thick black choker around his neck. 

Chan walked over to Jeongin, who was rubbing at the fabric around his throat. “You don’t have to wear that if you don’t want to. I thought we told them no chokers for you?”

Chan couldn’t help the annoyed edge to his voice in the last statement. Jeongin hated things tight around his neck, when he was a trainee the poor maknae had actually had an anxiety attack because he felt like it was making it hard for him to breath. As a result it was always clearly communicated to the styling teams to not put the youngest in turtlenecks or chokers. 

“Ah, hyung don’t worry about it. I’ll be okay.” Jeongin said, clearly doing his best to keep his hands at his sides and not pulling at his neck. Chan fixed a gentle gaze onto the youngest, silently communicating that it was okay for him to say he was uncomfortable. In response, Jeongin just gave Chan a shy little reassuring smile.

Chan pushed down his urge to pursue it further, knowing the alpha was uncomfortable, respecting Jeongin’s choices. Instead of calling the styling team over and ripping into them for obviously not preparing thoroughly, he pulled Jeongin into a tight hug. Chan breathed in Jeongin’s clean cotton scent, always surprised at the new, muskier note it had now that Jeongin had presented as an alpha. He felt both proud of the alpha’s growth but also a little mournful of his more powdery, innocent unpresented scent. 

Jeongin only tolerated the hug for a few moments before he was squirming out of Chan’s arms. “You don’t have to protect me like one of the omegas. I’ll be fine.”

The youngest alpha puffed up his chest and did his best to look tough. Chan had to bite back the urge to coo.

“I know you can,” Chan said and then playfully jostled Jeongin around, “Won’t stop me from being your pack alpha though.”

Jeongin laughed and protested at the treatment but their attention was grabbed by one of the staff members calling them to follow them to the set. Chan looked around and made sure everyone made it out of the room and scooped up Jisung’s beanie that was left forgotten on a chair. 

Quickly following behind, Chan handed the beanie to the little coffee scented omega and helped him to make sure he got it on just as the stylist had originally put it. 

After some commotion they were all settled into their seats and the next couple hours passed in a blur. Chan’s cheeks hurt from all the fake smiling and his brain was getting fuzzy from all the switching back and forth between English and Korean. He also kept checking in on Felix and Hyunjin to see how they are hanging in there with the long interviews. As well as Jeongin with his neck. 

Chan was feeling a little spread thin to say the least.

Thankfully they had a bit of a break to eat before they were hustled onto a new set for the variety show. Chan heavily fell into one of the chairs in the dressing room while the rest of the pack passed around the boxes of lunch they were given. Chan took a box into his hands after ensuring everyone else had one already and tore into it. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he had taken his first bite and was now inhaling his food as quickly as he could chew. 

Chan let out a little displeased growl when he finished his food, stomach still rumbling, when another box was shoved in front of him. Confused, Chan looked up to see Felix insistently pushing the box closer to him. 

“Lix you need to eat,” Chan said, shoving the box back at the omega. 

“I did eat, they just had an extra meal for us.” Felix said, placing the box onto Chan’s lap.

Chan stared wide eyed at Felix for another moment before smiling gratefully and ripping into the new box. He had just enough time to finish the second box when they were called back to work. Chan felt a little better now that he wasn’t hungry, rumbling happily when Hyunjin fixed himself to Chan’s side while they walked to the new set.

They only separated when they made it to the new set and the styling team descended upon them for touch ups. Chan was doing his best not to fall asleep when the sound of Jeongin’s voice pulled him back to full awareness. 

“U-uh, n-no thank you noona,” Jeongin stuttered out. 

Chan looked over to see a female omega stylist pouting at Jeongin. “It would look so pretty with the black one though.”

The stylist had a silver choker chain in her hands, Chan assumed she was trying to get Jeongin to wear it. Then, right in front of his eyes, the omega tilted her head and bared her neck just a little too much to be an accident at Jeongin. 

Jeongin blushed so furiously that it showed through his foundation and tried to stammer something out before just jerkily shaking his head and walking off. Chan brushed the stylists hands away from his face and stood to walk over to Jeongin. The young alpha was still visibly uncomfortable and his scent had taken on just a bit of a moldy scent in distress. 

“You okay?” Chan gently said, taking one of Jeongin’s hands in his.

Jeongin took a deep breath, “Yeah I’m fine. Mostly just glad that Hyunjin didn’t see that, he would have started a hissing match right in the middle of everyone.”

Chan chuckled a little, “Yeah you’re probably right. I’ll speak with our managers about her after we leave.”

Jeongin was saved from having to say anything by a call from the staff that they were ready to begin. Chan and Jeongin exchanged one last glance and he let himself be herded into position and again lost track of time as they were asked to do all sorts of little games and competitions. 

After about an hour they were allowed to take a break as the staff tried to fix a lighting issue. Chan sat heavily and ignored the pull at his protective instincts when Hyunjin and Jeongin left to go down the hall to the bathroom. He didn’t have long to stew until his lap was filled with a very cuddly Felix. 

The omega shoved his nose into Chan’s neck and breathed in heavily. “You smell really good Hyung.”

Felix purred happily in Chan’s lap when the alpha scratched the back of his head. Having a happy omega in his lap was doing wonders for the tension Chan just realized he had been carrying in his shoulders, Felix’s fudgy, chocolate scent making him feel cozy and content.

“You hanging in there okay?” Chan asked when Felix pulled away from his neck. 

Felix nodded, “I’m okay, but I’m glad we get to go home soon.”

Chan couldn’t help but agree. While he was feeling better because of Felix, he wasn’t feeling good. The buzzing irritation of having his pack out in public and not safe in their home was still making itself known. Also Chan was very ready to peel all of these layers off of himself the moment he got the opportunity. 

Suddenly, Felix tensed in Chan’s lap. Chan followed Felix’s gaze and saw as Seungmin and Jisung also whipped their heads to look in the same direction as Felix. 

“What’s up?” Chan asked, immediately on edge at the worry in Felix’s expression. 

“I thought…”, Felix trailed off. 

“I smelled it too. Challenging omega pheromones.” Jisung added, looking restless suddenly. 

Chan immediately stood up, gently guiding Felix to his feet, a bad feeling settling in his gut. “Everyone stay here, I’m going to go check on IN and Hyunjin.”

Chan swiftly walked out of the room and started towards the bathroom. As he got closer he wrinkled his nose, the acrid scent of aggression and challenge in the air. He turned the corner just in time to see Hyunjin spit the most aggressive hiss he’s ever heard come from the omega. 

In front of Hyunjin was the stylist omega from before, Chan couldn’t see her face but did see as she took half a step back at Hyunjin’s hiss. Behind Hyunjin was Jeongin, and the alpha looked very pale and shaken.

“Back the fuck off bitch,” Hyunjin spat, posturing aggressively at the woman. This close Chan could smell the almost incense smoke like quality Hyunjin’s scent took on when he was pissed, as well as something that smelled like rotten peaches Chan assumed was the other omega’s scent.

“Let him experience a real omega. Poor alpha is stuck with all male omegas, he’s probably tired of your dry asses.” The woman spat right back at Hyunjin, undeterred. 

Hyunjin’s eyes narrowed dangerously but then he seemed to finally spot Chan walking towards them. Chan was filled with anger, how dare this woman speak to one of his packmates like that.

“I don’t know who you think you’re talking to like that,” Chan growled out from behind her. The woman flinched violently and spun around, eyes going wide as dinner plates when she saw it was the pack alpha. Chan just stared her down while she stuttered out some noises before letting out a squeak and running past Chan.

Chan closed his eyes and tried to focus on calming his heart down. Rage was making it feel like it was going to beat out of his chest. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, making him just a little dizzy. 

Hyunjin’s rose scent came closer, incense smoke scent almost gone but not completely, and Chan felt the omegas soft hand squeeze his own. “It’s okay Channie-hyung.”

Chan took a deep breath and let the omega’s rose scent flow through him, cooling the fire in his body. He opened his eyes and looked at Hyunjin, “What happened?”

Hyunjin and Jeongin exchanged glances and the young alpha spoke up, “I was waiting for Hyunjin to finish in the bathroom when she came by. S-she…” Jeongin’s face turned beat red and Hyunjin hurried to the young alphas side, omega instincts clearly going crazy at having two upset alphas around him.

Jeongin cleared his throat, “She started hitting on me and saying all this gross stuff. I kept telling her that I am in a pack and that I wasn’t interested but then… she grabbed my-“ 

The last part of the sentence was mumbled so Chan couldn’t hear it but he didn’t really need to. He rushed forward and crushed both of them into his chest, scenting over both of them, his heart cracking when he smelled some of Jeongin’s fearful pheromones still clinging to him.

“I came out of the bathroom right as she did that and shoved her off him. I told her to get the fuck out but then the bitch had the audacity to CHALLENGE me,” Hyunjin said, smokey scent coming back at just the memory of it. “We argued and hissed back and forth for a minute before you showed up.”

Chan suddenly was just very, very done with this day. Any semblance of patience he had left his body and all he wanted was for all of his pack to be together and safe at home.

“We’re going home, come on.” Chan suddenly said, taking both of their hands and marching them down the hallway. He peeked his head into the set room they had been filming in and called, “Get your things together guys we are going home.”

The other members looked worried over this but quickly set into motion. Chan waved off the staff when they objected, apparently the angry alpha scent gave them enough reason not to fight with him over it too much. Chan was glad, he wasn’t sure he could keep a calm, collective image on right now. 

They quickly went back to the changing room and switched into their original clothes and before Chan knew it they were walking home. Everyone was exchanging glances and whispering to each other, news of what had happened travelling through the pack quickly. Seungmin and Felix had glued themselves to the youngest alpha’s side, Jeongin looking both embarrassed and very pleased at the same time.

As soon as Chan made sure everyone had made it inside and were okay, Chan made a beeline for his room, ripping his clothes off down to his underwear and flinging himself into his bed. He needed to get himself back under control before going back out to be with his pack, he didn’t want to snap at anyone just because he was still mad about what happened. 

Chan only got a few minutes of alone time before he heard his door crack open and socked feet carefully walk over to his bed.

“Channie?” Hyunjin’s soft voice asked. 

“Yeah?” Chan mumbled out.

“Can I lay down with you?” The omega asked. He wasn’t making his scent any more alluring than it already is so that meant the omega really just wanted to cuddle a little.

“’Course,” Chan said, shifting around to lay on his side and lifting the covers in invitation to Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin scrambled under the covers and pressed himself against Chan, already purring contentedly by the time Chan wrapped his arms around the omega. Chan squeezed Hyunjin close and let himself close his eyes and just drift to sleep, delicate rose filling his head.

It must not have been a very long time he was asleep because he could still see the sunlight coming through his window when he woke up. The first thing that caught his sleepy attention was that something smelled heavenly. The second thing was that he was very hard in his boxers.

Chan cracked his eyes open, letting out a confused but pleasured sound when he shifted and Hyunjin’s thigh rubbed between his legs. When his eyes were able to focus Chan was convinced he had died and went to heaven. 

Hyunjin’s eyes were squeezed shut and his hand was over his mouth, his cheeks dusted pink. Chan took in the omega’s scent again and just then realized how thick the air was with aroused pheromones, his own and Hyunjin’s. 

“Wha?” Chan slurred, brain rapidly misfiring as it tried to make sense of everything. 

At the sound of Chan’s voice Hyunjin’s eyes snapped open and he took his hand off his mouth. “Ah! Hyung!”

“What’s going on?” Chan asked, head slowly catching up to the situation.

“Um, well, you were sleeping and then, uh, I wanted to scent you so I did- Just a little I swear! But apparently your pre-rut kicked in and you uh, got hard and started uh, humping my leg.” Hyunjin stuttered out, uncharacteristically flustered. 

The sight of the flustered omega next to him only served to make Chan even more aware of how they we tangled together in the bed, the barely there pressure of Hyunjin’s thigh between his legs maddeningly teasing. Chan let out a low growl, squeezing the omega tighter to him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” Chan said, genuinely sorry that he had humped one of his omegas in his sleep. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Hyunjin said, a dangerous glint entering his eyes, “Don’t stop and I’ll forgive you.” The omega purred, tilting his head to present his neck to Chan.

Chan felt his last piece of control and patience snap, he manhandled Hyunjin so that the omega was beneath him and began sucking and biting marks up and down the omega’s graceful neck. Hyunjin whined and bared his neck further for the alpha. 

Once Chan was satisfied with the amp of marks on Hyunjin’s neck he captured the omega’s plush lips in a heated kiss. He reveled in the way the omega squirmed beneath him when he ran a finger over one of his nipples, the powerful scent of slick starting to mix with Chan’s pre-rut scent.

Chan groaned when Hyunjin’s insistent hands found his boxers and impatiently slipped underneath, wrapping his fingers around Chan and squeezing teasingly. Chan broke off their kiss and stared into Hyunjin’s eyes as he caught his breath. 

Hyunjin leaned up and put his lips right next to Chan’s ear, whispering, “Wanna choke on your dick alpha.”

Chan choked and groaned loudly, allowing Hyunjin to reverse their positions and pull Chan’s underwear the rest of the way off. The omega was just settling himself between Chan’s legs when Chan made a displeased noise. 

“Take your clothes off, I want to see you,” Chan said, running a tender hand through the omega’s long hair. Hyunjin slid off the bed and gave Chan a devilish smirk, languidly pulling his shirt off and fixing Chan with a molten gaze as he rolled one of his own nipples between his fingers and bit back a whimper. Chan growled impatiently at Hyunjin and the omega moved to take off the rest of his clothes, exaggeratedly bending and stretching just to rile Chan up even more. 

By the time Hyunjin was sliding back between his legs Chan felt like he was vibrating and his skin turned to molten lava as Hyunjin ran his hands across it. Chan let himself stare unabashedly at the omega. All graceful lines that spoke of regality and poise, he was like a marble statue come to life. 

Chan was pulled from his admiration when Hyunjin unceremoniously took Chan down as far as he could go, velvety heat surrounding his cock. The alpha’s hands automatically twisted in Hyunjin’s hair and he reveled in the submissive whine it pulled from the omega. Hyunjin didn’t wait long until he was bobbing up and down on Chan’s cock, spit running out of his mouth and gagging every now and then. 

Hyunjin was good at sucking dick, he called it a passion of his, and Chan could definitely tell that Hyunjin was feeling it right now. The omega’s molten eyes not leaving Chan’s face, drinking in every moan and curse the alpha let out. When Chan would tighten his hands in Hyunjin’s hair a fresh wave of aroused omega pheromones hit Chan and Hyunjin would push his limits even more, gagging violently more than once. 

Chan had learned better over the years than to pull Hyunjin off of him. The omega had explained that he likes things a little rough and that the pain just made the pleasure all the better. He did have his limits though, and after another violent gag pulled off Chan and gasped for air, long string of spit still connecting him to Chan’s cock. The alpha felt like he could cum just from that sight, Hyunjin red faced with lips shining and swollen from sucking Chan off. 

“Channie, please,” Hyunjin choked out before spinning around and presenting himself to the alpha. 

Chan’s dick jumped at the sight, Hyunjin’s thighs were covered in slick and the strength of his rose scent was dizzying. He let out a deep rumble when he caught how his own sandalwood scent mixed with Hyunjin’s rose, smelling spicy and natural together.

He didn’t waste much time admiring the omega, unable to keep his hands to himself for much longer. He ran his hands over the omegas smooth back, appreciating the way Hyunjin shivered under him.

“Are you going to be good?” He asked the omega. 

Hyunjin nodded furiously and arched his back even further, Chan watched as a new line of slick started running down Hyunjin’s thigh. He wasn’t able to resist leaning in and licking a long line of slick off the omega’s thigh, ending with sucking at Hyunjin’s entrance. The omega let out a loud moan at that, the rest of the house do doubt hearing him. 

Chan leaned over Hyunjin’s body, cock teasingly sliding over the omega’s hole, making them both bite back moans and rumbled into Hyunjin’s ear, “You wanna let everyone know how good alpha is making you feel? How well you take my knot?”

Hyunjin gasped out a moan when Chan rocked his hips forward and rubbed against the omega’s hole again. “Yes, please, alpha I’ll be so good.”

Chan rumbled happily and sat up, appreciating the omega’s body once again before lining himself up and sliding into the omega’s wet heat. His hands immediately grabbed Hyunjin’s hips and squeezed, the omega whining and already trying to cant his hips back. 

A flash of annoyance ran through Chan and he grabbed a handful of the omegas hair and yanked so that Hyunjin had to prop himself up onto his hands and crane his neck back. The omega let out a broken and needy moan but couldn’t move in Chan’s grip. 

“I thought you said you would be good?” Chan said darkly. The only response he got was another broken, pleading whine. “Does alpha make you feel too good to remember what you just said?”

Hyunjin did his best to nod his head in Chan’s grip and the alpha let his hair go and planted his hand in between the omegas shoulder blades and pushed, forcing the omega to lay face first in the bed. Hyunjin let out an absolutely lewd moan and went lax under Chan, submission taking over. 

Chan snarled and felt himself give in to the pre-rut, snapping his hips as he pounded into the omega. His head was suddenly filled with the image of Hyunjin hissing and protecting Jeongin. “You’re so hot when you’re mad. Fuck, the way you hissed. And you protected our maknae.”

Chan sped up his hips even more and Hyunjin was a moaning, whiny mess beneath him. In juxtaposition with how harshly he was thrusting, Chan gently brushed Hyunjin’s hair off his face so that the alpha could see his expression. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer once he got a good look at the omega’s face. His brows were furrowed together in pleasure and mouth hanging open, letting out loud moans and whines. 

At the realization that he wasn’t going to last much longer Chan changed the angle of his hips to pound directly into the omega’s prostate. Hyunjin cried out loudly the first time Chan hit the spot and the omega did his best to thrash beneath him. Watching the omega in ecstasy had Chan’s knot quickly growing, pulling and catching on Hyunjin’s rim. 

“Please, please alpha, want it, please,” Hyunjin was begging, spreading his knees even further apart and offering his hole even further. 

Chan growled loudly, no longer having the ability to form words, and squeezed Hyunjin’s hips tightly as his knot locked into place and his vision blacked out. He leaned forward and bit down harshly over Hyunjin’s scent gland, barely retaining the thought to not break the skin, as he filled the omega with cum. Hyunjin thrashed beneath him and shivered violently, squeezing even tighter around Chan’s knot as he came. 

Chan spent several minutes shallowly thrusting into Hyunjin, kissing and licking over the bite mark on the omega’s neck. His sandalwood scent almost overpowering Hyunjin’s, even with all of his slick in the air.

Eventually Chan crossed the line into oversensitivity and guided them both to lay down on their sides. 

“If this is how it’s going to be every time I hiss I think I’m going to start getting into more fights,” Hyunjin said teasingly. 

“You better not,” Chan warned, squeezing the omega tighter to his chest, not liking the thought of one of his omegas getting into fights at all. 

All Hyunjun did was chuckle deviously and snuggle in closer to Chan, wiggling his ass in a way that was definitely not an accident. It jostled Chan’s knot and the alpha sucked in a breath at the sharp pleasure.

“Brat,” Chan said, even though he had a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaackkkk! I'm so sorry this took so long!!!! Life just got to be too much there for a while and I wasn't feeling very creative. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this though. Let me know if you liked it and what you thought!
> 
> tumblr: softhwas  
> twitter: Softhwas1


End file.
